A Donde El Va,Va El Fuego
by AirwalkGirl
Summary: ¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también.T Quizás M Después. Adaptada
1. Sinopsis

**Nueva historia :) Espero les guste.**

**Sinopsis.**  
>¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también.<p>

La cuidad, es el centro de la perdición. El deseo reacciona en medio de ese lugar lleno de luces, ruidos y ambiciones. Una ciudad como Los Ángeles, tiene todas esas características. Una chica como yo, llena de deseos, ambiciones y expectativas tiene todas las posibilidades del mundo aquí. Dicen que la noche de Los Ángeles es una de las mejores del mundo a la hora de dejarnos vernos como somos. No lo sé, pero presiento que algo sorprendente pasara en mi vida, algo inimaginable


	2. Capitulo 1

**Como ya les habré dicho este una nueva historia y solo la continuare si se**** que les gusta :) Gracias por seguir leyendo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sam..

- ¿Has hablado con Richard? – me pregunto. Me gire a verla y sentí como mi frente se arrugaba ante la exasperación que ella ya me había provocado.

- ¿Me ves cara de haberle preguntado? – le dije. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ante mi mala respuesta.

- ¿Estas con abstinencia, no? – me dijo y volvió a teclear en la computadora.

Teníamos que terminar un trabajo para Richard y apenas íbamos por la mitad. Creo que ya llevaba fumándome 5 cigarrillos. La nicotina que contienen logra calmarme.  
>Sea Carter, ella es de esas amigas que ya no se encuentran fácilmente. Llevamos viviendo juntas aproximadamente 2 años. Nos conocimos en la Universidad y desde ahí hemos estado juntas en todo. Ahora conseguimos un empleo en el centro de New's Corporation y no debemos desaprovecharlo.<p>

- ¿Podrías mover tu lindo trasero y ayudarme, no? – me dijo.

La mire y tire la colilla del cigarro al tacho. Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella. Mire hacía la pantalla blanca y brillante de la computadora.

- Los números del consumidor final están mal – dije apretando los dientes. Ella suspiro frustrada.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? No doy más – me dijo y se levanto de la silla. Me senté y mire bien aquellos números. Comencé a hacer cuentas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de pasar por todo esto? Soy una mujer exitosa, que con sus pocos años tiene todo para ser grande en la vida. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de rebajarme a hacerle trabajitos idiotas a un gordo panzón que apenas puede verse la punta de los pies de lo gordo que es? Creo que estoy demasiado estresada. Hace aproximadamente veinticuatro semanas que no tengo sexo. Básico y muy necesario para la vida. Es capaz hasta de sacarme los dolores de cabezas más intensos. Y no lo tengo, estoy más sola que un perro.

- Termine – le dije a mi amiga. Ella se incorporo del sillón y dejó a un lado el cigarrillo.

- Gracias a Dios Sam – dijo y se acerco a mí.

Sam. Mi nombre completo es Samantha Puckett. Tengo 24 años. Soy una mujer independiente, sociable, algo testaruda, atrevida y sobretodo una mujer bastante sensual. No es que sea egocéntrica, pero todos los hombres con los que he estado me lo han dicho. Y el día de hoy se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer algo, para mi bien, algo para mí. Voy a venderle mi alma al diablo, a cambio de tener todo en la vida o no sé bien a cambio de que.

- ¿Sara? – la llamé. Mi Castaña amiga se giro a verme.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- ¿Qué pasaría si un día decido venderle mi alma al diablo? – le pregunte.

Sea tomó una cruz que colgaba en su pecho. Debo decírselos, ella es muy creyente y esas clases de temas la alteran un poco. Tanto así que después termina rezando tres rosarios y como veinte padres nuestro.

- ¡Que tu boca se haga a un lado Samantha Puckett! – me dijo y toco su pecho izquierdo. Eso significa, deshacer lo que has dicho

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – le pregunte divertida.

- Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, prefiero tener a la parca frente a mí antes que al señor rojo – dijo. Reí por lo bajo. Me puse de pie y la mire bien.

- Pues – dije y levante mis brazos hacía mis costados – Le vendo mi alma al diablo, por algo que no se bien aun – dije elevando un poco mi voz.

- ¡Cállate! – me dijo fuerte. Reí con ganas.

- Ay, Sea, por el amor de dios, ¿Qué puede pasar o qué? ¿Se me va a aparecer en un callejón o algo? – le pregunte divertida. Mi amiga negó con la cabeza

- Nunca subestimes a lo que no conoces Sam, nunca – me dijo y se fue hacía la cocina.

- Perseguida – dije en voz baja y termine de acomodar todo.

La noche se hizo larga. Vivir en el centro de Los Ángeles no es lo más recomendado para las personas que sufren de ataques al corazón, ataques de asma o algún ataque de algo. Es muy ruidosa y por ende algo peligrosa. Vivimos en la calle 87, ente la 60 y la 62. Es un lindo departamento, pero ya se está volviendo algo chiquito. Me desperté al sentir el sonido del maldito tren que pasa todas las mañanas a la misma hora, a unos 5 metros de nuestra casa. Entre al baño y me di una refrescante ducha. Desperté a mi amiga y partimos hacía el trabajo. Estar entubada dentro de un vestido de oficina es lo más incomodo del mundo. Los zapatos los tolero, se me ven lindos.

- Tengo que ir por Richard, nos vemos en la oficina – me dijo y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.  
>Cruzo la calle y yo seguí de largo, antes de continuar me detuve en un puesto a comprarme un rico Café de todas las mañanas. Los tacones de mis zapatos hacían un ruido muy molesto. La calle estaba bastante desolada, para esa hora. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir que alguien estaba siguiéndome. Me di vuelta, pero no había nadie. Seguí mi camino. Apure mis pasos, esto se estaba volviendo algo malo. Doblé por un callejón, creo que así cortaría camino. Mi respiración se agito al sentir la presencia de alguien allí. Me di vuelta para mirar atrás de nuevo y no había nadie. Gire…<p>

- ¡Ay por el amor de Dios! – dije espantada al chocarme con alguien de frente.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo nombran a él? – pregunto. Me aleje un poco y lo mire bien.

Completamente vestido de negro ese hombre era un dios en vivo y en directo. Sus ojos eran achocolatados, ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar idiota?... impresionantes. Su pelo castaño oscuro y de buen porte.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunte después de unos segundos de observarlo.

- Hola preciosa, me dijeron por ahí que ayer me anduviste nombrando – me dijo. Fruncí el ceño. Sonrió de costado y ardí completamente ante eso. Demasiado calor hacía en ese callejón y más mirándolo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte. De una manera inexplicable para mí, él se coloco a un paso de mi cuerpo.

- Un gusto, soy el Diablo.

* * *

><p><strong>Su opinion es importante :) <strong>

**Reviews? Por favor solo quiero saber si les gusta **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Que bueno que les gusto la idea de la historia :) Bueno disfruten el capitulo **

**********"ICarly no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a su Creador Dan Schneider & ah Nickelodeon ****, Tampoco soy la dueña original de esta historia solo la Adapto" :]******.****

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Muy bien, analicemos un poco esto. El Diablo, el Diablo está sentado en mi sillón. ¡No, eso no tiene sentido! Me gire a ver a mi mejor amiga, ella también lo hizo. Le hice un gesto para que se fuera, ella negó con la cabeza. La mire más fijo aun. Suspiro levemente y salió de allí.

- Dime que es una broma – le dije mientras ponía distancia entre nosotros.

Se puso de pie y tomo un lápiz. Lo mire fijo y pronto se hizo cenizas entre sus dedos. Abrí bien mi boca.

- Se que por ser el Diablo te deben haber dicho que soy mentiroso y muy, pero muy malo – me dijo.

Retrocedí alejándome un poco más de él. Coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y saco una rosa roja como la sangre. Se acerco más a mí, que no pude seguir retrocediendo ya que la pared me lo impidió. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su caliente aliento chocando contra mi rostro. Levanto la rosa y rozo mi mejilla, bajó hasta mis labios.

- Pero puedo asegurarte que lo soy – me dijo y de repente la rosa desapareció.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunte con un poco de dificultad.

- Quieres venderme tu alma – dijo. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y recordé mis palabras de ayer en la noche.

- ¡Demonios! – dije por lo bajo.

- Shhhh – me dijo el apoyando uno de sus fuertes dedos sobre mis labios – Ya te dije a ellos nos les gusta que los llamen así – miro a su alrededor – Ellos son mis hermanos, y son demasiado temperamentales. Cada vez que alguien los llama así, una persona muere en alguna parte del mundo.

Lo mire bien, aun estaba cerca de mí y yo contra la pared. La comisura derecha de su boca se elevo hacia arriba, al ver que yo no dejaba de mirar esa parte de él. Levanto mi mirada a través de sus pestañas. Para ser el Diablo debo decir que es demasiado hermoso. Su cabello dorado, sus ojos miel y esa sonrisa matadora. La tentación en vivo y en directo. ¡Oh! ¿Hace cuanto que no estoy con un hombre así? Un minuto, nunca he estado con un hombre como este.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte mirándolo fijo.

- Mi nombre es Freddie– me dijo. Lo mire algo sorprendida.

- ¿Freddie? – dije y él sonrió.

Se alejo de mí y suspire aliviada. Creo que unos 2 minutos más y me encontraba encima él quitándole la ropa.

- Fredward Benson – me dijo. Arquee una de mis cejas y me guarde la risa.

- Eso no suena muy aterrador para el nombre del Diablo – dije algo tentada a reírme.

- Lo sé, lo sé – me dijo y me miro fijo – Pero es original, ¿No te parece?

Se sentó de nuevo en mi sillón y comenzó a girar. Yo solo lo observaba, parecía más un niño que el Diablo. Dejo de girar y clavo su profunda mirada en el escritorio.

- ¿Quién es él? – me preguntó al ver al hombre la foto.

- Mi hermano, Jean – le conteste al instante.

- Es de meterse mucho en problemas, le gustan demasiado las mujeres – dijo y dejo de mirar la foto, para mirarme a mí. La respiración se me fue del cuerpo.

- Lo sé – le dije sin dejar de mirarlo fijo.

- Vamos – me dijo y se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunte sorprendida. Miro su reloj y me miro divertido.

- Preciosa, ya término la hora del trabajo – dijo. Fruncí el ceño y mire mi reloj. Marcaban las 8 en punto p. m.

- ¡Cielos! – dije sin poder creerlo.

- ¿No te lo dije? – me pregunto. Lo mire extrañada – También puedo alterar el tiempo

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Oh, Diablos! – Dijo y aparto la mirada de mí - ¡Ya te dije que no digas más 'que'! No me haré cargo de mis actos

Trague saliva sonoramente. Acomodo mi sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. Yo no pude mover mi cuerpo de donde estaba parado. Creo que aun no caigo en lo que está pasando. El Diablo, si el Diablo junto a mí. Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría. Me gire a verlo.

- Vamos preciosa, vamos a casa – me dijo.

Tome mi bolso y mi cartera y salí tras él. Ya no había nadie en la oficina, ¿En dónde estará Sea? Salimos de allí sin decir nada. Él solo tenía las manos puestas en sus bolsillos. Lo mire de reojo, él también lo hizo. El maldito ascensor no llegaba más a la planta baja. El calor en aquel elevador ya estaba comenzando a sofocarme.

- Tú amiga se fue con el novio – me dijo. Me gire a verlo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunte. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salimos.

- Sé muchas cosas – dijo y comenzamos a caminar por la calle. Abrí mi cartera y saque un cigarrillo. Él me miro bien

- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir, Freddie? – le pregunte.

- Que bien que suena en tu boca mi nombre – me dijo de lo más natural.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí avergonzada. La sangre se concentro en mis mejillas.

- No me has contestado – le dije.

- ¿La nicotina te calma? – me preguntó al ver el cigarrillo en mi boca.  
>- Bastante – dije y solté el humo por mi boca. Estiro su mano para que se lo diera, se lo di y fumo conmigo.<p>

- Sí, lo sabía, pero según sé, el sexo aun más – dijo y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Me devolvió el cigarrillo.

- Lo sé – le dije y volví mi mirada al frente.

Caminamos por las calles ruidosas de Los Ángeles, aun no puedo creer que este caminando con el Diablo. Debo estar loca, muy loca. En menos de lo que esperaba estábamos en frente de mi casa. Estaba por entrar pero me detuve.

- ¿Vas a entrar conmigo? – le pregunte al reaccionar.

- Claro preciosa – me dijo divertido.

- No, no tú no puedes entrar a mi casa – le dije nerviosa. Sonrió de costado.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – me pregunto.

- ¿Y a ti que te parece? – le dije con sarcasmo. Se acerco a la puerta y sin ningún problema la abrió.

- Después de ti – dijo dándome el paso. Lo mire bien antes de entrar.

- ¿Debo tenerte miedo? – le pregunte.

- No preciosa, solo vengo a ver qué quieres por tu alma – me dijo y terminamos de entrar a mi departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Hola! que les pareció? Reviews? Por favor Su opinión es importante :D<strong>


	4. Capitulo 3

**Okey aquí vamos otra vez con todo esto ;) ah y con respecto ala amiga de Sam Rara .. Así no se llama me equivoque de nombre su nombre es Sea solo para que entiendan que así se llama :)**

******"ICarly no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a su Creador Dan Schneider & ah Nickelodeon ****, Tampoco soy la dueña original de esta historia solo la Adapto" :]******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Maldita sea, mi alma al Diablo. Creo si Sea lo ve, no me lo cree. Suspire levemente y entre a la cocina. Tenía algo de hambre. Lo busque con la mirada, y lo encontré jugando con los adornos de mi mesita de té.

- ¡Oye! No hagas eso – le dije. Levanto la vista y me miro.

- Siempre me pregunte, ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan detallistas? – dijo y dejo mi pequeño Buda en su lugar.

- No lo sé, solo lo somos – dije y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tome el cuchillo y comencé a cortar las frutas. Podía sentir su fija mirada en mí. Sin dejar de cortar levante la vista y sí, me estaba mirando. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a acercarse hacía la cocina.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunte.

- Oh preciosa, eso no se le pregunta a un hombre – me dijo divertido. Reí con ganas.

- Creo que es a las mujeres – dije divertida.

Se acerco un poco más a donde estaba yo. Tomo una manzana del canasto y la froto contra su camisa. La acerco a su boca y le dio un rico mordisco. Se relamió los labios para juntar el jugo que se estaba cayendo por ellos.

- Se enojo mucho cuando hice eso – me dijo después de tragar el pedazo de manzana.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunte.

- Dios – me dijo. Estaba por tirar la manzana, pero se la quite y la corte para mi ensalada de frutas.

- ¿Se enojó? – dije sin entender.

- No sabes cuánto – dijo algo divertido – Ese día se enojo tanto que se le formaron arrugas en la frente. Pero yo le dije: 'Barba, tú tuviste la culpa, ¿Para qué haces frutas que no quieres que coman?' Con eso se enojo mucho más.

- ¿Es verdad que tú eras un ángel antes? – le pregunte. Me miro bien.

- No, no es verdad – me dijo y sonrió – Siempre fui el Diablo. Cuando hice que Adán y Eva comieran la manzana, fue para estar a iguales con Dios

- ¿A iguales? – dije al no entender.

- Si, Dios tenía todo. Hombres buenos, animales lindos y peludos, agua pura, aire limpio y no había nada más. Yo tenía que tener algo ¿No te parece? – me dijo. Lo mire divertida – Vivir ahí abajo solo, no era divertido. Y eso que a veces subía a su casa a jugar boliche con él

- ¿Con Dios? – le pregunte.

- Si preciosa, ¿Con quién sino? – Me pregunto – Cuando ellos dos comieron la frutar, nació una persona muy importante para mí – lo mire bien.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunte con cierto grado de molestia.

- Rachel – me dijo. Deje cortar fruta y lo mire. Era una mujer.

- Una mujer – dije y volví a cortar.

- Si, pero no cualquier mujer – dijo. Sentí un cierto sentimiento de furia – Ella es la muerte – lo mire sorprendida.

- ¿La… la Muerte? – pregunte.

- Si, es mi hermana. Y con ella vinieron mis otros hermanos los Demonios.

- Mira, esto ya me está resultando un poco tonto ¿Piensas que voy a creerte todo eso? – le pregunte. Rió.

- No me creas si no quieres preciosa – me dijo y salió de la cocina.

Vi como se alejaba. ¿Se cree que soy tarada? ¿Qué es eso de que la muerte se llama Rachel y que él jugaba al boliche con Dios? Por dios, necesito sacar a este hombre de mi casa, ya mismo. Salí de la cocina y entre a la sala. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

- Preciosa, ¿Tienes algo que tenga un poco de alcohol? – me pregunto. Me gire a verlo.

- Si, tengo un poco de Whisky – le dije y me acerque a mi pequeña cantina. Me agache y busque un vaso. Tome el Whisky y se lo alcance.

- Gracias preciosa – me dijo y tomo. Se puso de pie y camino hasta mí.

Mi respiración se agito más de lo normal al tenerlo tan cerca. Me lleva una cabeza y media de alto, es grande y fuerte. Su sola presencia es poderosa. Me miro fijo a los ojos, ¿Cómo puede ser que el Diablo tenga unos ojos tan lindos? Levanto su mano y acaricio mi cabello. Mi piel se erizo por completo. Su mirada se poso en mi boca, que se encontraba semi-abierta a causa de que me estaba costando respirar.

- Linda boca, preciosa – me dijo y volvió su mirada a la mía – Ahora necesito que me digas que es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? – le pregunte nerviosa. Él aun estaba cerca de mí.

- Si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me preguntó.

- Yo… yo no lo sé – dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿No lo sabes? – me dijo algo sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza.

- No – le dije. Mordió sus labios y se alejo de mí. Casi llore cuando hizo eso. Solo con tenerlo cerca me siento… bien.

- Bueno, tienes una semana para pensarlo preciosa – me dijo. Lo mire algo sorprendida.

- ¿Una semana? – pregunte.

- Si, y si en una semana no sabes lo que quieres, me llevo tu alma igual. Sin nada a cambio – me dijo. Mi corazón se congelo.

- No, no puedes hacerme eso – le dije sin poder creerlo.

- Claro que puedo preciosa, soy el Diablo – me dijo. Se quito el saco y lo colgó por una de las sillas.

Ahora se podía notar con más perfección cada fibra fuerte de su cuerpo. Se desacomodó la corbata y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa, dejándome a la vista un poco de su carne desnuda. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. Juro que ya me podía imaginar saboreando su piel. Me miro y se miro a él mismo.

- ¿Quieres tocar un poco? – me preguntó. Me sorprendí ante su pregunta.

- No, no. Voy a cambiarme – le dije y entre a mi habitación. Me apoye contra la puerta cuando la cerré.

Dios mío, este hombre es demasiado! Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me aleje de la puerta. Busque mi ropa de dormir. No sé si será apropiado ponerme mi camisón de seda con él aquí, pero no me importa. Me saque esa incomoda ropa de oficina y me puse mi camisón. Antes de poder detenerme a pensar salí de la habitación para dirigirme al baño. Sentí su caliente mirada sobre mí.

- Uuuuh, eso es lo que más me gusta de haberle dado de comer la manzana a Adam y Eva – me dijo. Me gire a verlo – La tentación vino con eso preciosa

- Eres demasiado hablador, ¿Sabias? – le dije y entre al baño. Sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el baño donde estaba yo cepillando mis dientes. El se apoyo por el marco de la puerta.

- Lindas piernas, lindo trasero, linda boca, lindo cuerpo – dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Lo mire fijo – Linda, preciosa

- Gracias, eres muy considerado – le dije irónica. Rió por lo bajo.

- Y muy graciosa – me dijo y se acerco un poco más a mí. Me voltee para quedar frente a él.

- Aléjate – lo amenacé.

- Mmmm – dijo y volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios – Eres tan amenazante, preciosa

Poso su mano por el costado de mi cintura y con un solo tirón me pego su fuerte cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente y su mirada miel me dejo sin habla. Su pelo estaba levemente desordenado, excitándome. Se inclino hacía mí y sentí el calor de su aliento contra mi cuello.  
>- Eres tan excitante, preciosa – me susurro al oído. Un escalofrió bajó por mi columna. Reprimí un gemido. Hasta su voz era excitante.<p>

- Lo mismo digo – dije sin pensarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia es algo rara Hehe :D Reviews? <strong>


	5. Capitulo 4

**Se que esta historia seria T pero tranquilos no habra nada de Lemmon ..Por ahora pero este es hmm no tan loco por decirlo asi ,Bueno ya no les quito el tiempo :) Lean es lo mejor que pueden hacer**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Sam

Cerré los ojos cuando su lengua paso por el costado de mi mandíbula y termino en mi oreja. Gemí levemente. Bajo su mano por mi cadera hasta el borde de mi camisón. Comenzó a subirlo lentamente. Su mano estaba tan caliente que me estaba quemando. Gruñó en mi oído cuando pose mis manos en la cremallera de sus pantalones.

- Eres juguetona – me dijo mientras seguía mordisqueando mi cuello.

- Solo un poco – le dije y le baje el cierre. Se alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Bajo sus manos hasta donde estaban las mías y las cubrió.

- No sabes las ganas que te tengo, pero no puedo hacerlo – me dijo y subió el cierre.

- ¿Qué? – le dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó los dientes.

- mierda Sam, no digas eso! – me dijo y se alejo un poco más. Lo mire algo confusa – Ya te dije que me vuelve loco tu 'que'.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes hacerlo? – le pregunte. Maldito perro, ¿para qué me toco entonces?

- Tanto Dios, como yo no podemos tener relaciones carnales – me dijo. Abrí bien mi boca.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca tuviste sexo? – le dije sin poder creerlo.

- Hace una eternidad que vivo y… no, nunca lo tuve – dijo y me miro bien – Pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerlo ahora

- Eres el Diablo, ¿No se supone que tú haces lo que quieres? – dije y volví mi vista al espejo, para terminar de arreglarme.

- No todo es como piensan que es – dijo. Revolee los ojos y salí del baño. Él camino tras de mí.

- Quieres dormir, puedes dormir en el sillón. Quieres comer, hay algo en la heladera. Quieres mirar la tele, ahí está el control – le dije y entre a mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama, algo… enojada. No sé porque lo estoy, pero me molestó que haya hecho eso. Si no puede tener sexo, entonces que ni me mire. Es demasiada tentación, para ser virgen. ¿Cómo será tener relaciones sexuales con el Diablo? Y más si él es así de atractivo y poderoso. Comencé a girar entre mis sabanas, no podía dormir. Me puse de pie y abrí la ventana, para que corriera un poco de viento. Me volví a acostar y cerré mis ojos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma Sam? ¿Qué?  
>De repente sentí algo apoyarse contra mi espalda y una mano caliente se poso en mi vientre. Mi respiración se paralizo. Sentí piel desnuda apoyarse contra mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me gire, para encontrarlo en mi cama.<p>

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunte. Sonrió divertido.

- Hace frió preciosa – me dijo. Mire hacía la ventana y estaba nevando.

- ¿Ahora también puedes controlar el clima? – le dije y lo mire.

- Correcto – dijo.

Mis pechos se endurecieron al verlo sin camisa frente a mí. ¡Oh, Dios! Este hombre es perfecto. Cada parte de su cuerpo se contorneaba por firmes músculos. Carne fibrosa y dura. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- ¿Puedes salir de mi cama? – le pregunte algo molesta y me aleje de él. Rió por lo bajo.

- Ya te lo dije, hace frió y no me gusta – me dijo y me abrazo por atrás de nuevo.

- Pues, lárgate – le dije y me aleje de sus fuertes brazos.  
>- Vamos preciosa, ¿estás enojada? – me pregunto, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al mío.<p>

Podía sentir su erección contra mi trasero. Eso me estaba volviendo totalmente loco. Me apretó más contra él. ¡Por Dios! Va a volverme loca, me gire entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, él también lo hizo. Mire su boca, estaba semi abierta.

- ¿Puedes besar? – le pregunte. Sonrió levemente.

- No, no puedo – me dijo. Gruñí por lo bajo.

- ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? – le pregunte sin poder creerlo.

- No, nunca – dijo.

- Eres raro – le dije y saque mi mirada de él. Tomo mi mentón con su mano y levanto mi rostro, para que lo mirara.

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto.

- Porque siempre pensé que el Diablo era vil y despiadado. Mentiroso, y muy, muy malo. No que era virginal y casto – le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

- Soy vil, soy malo, hasta despiadado. Pero me toca ser virginal y casto preciosa, lo lamento – me dijo. Lo mire fijo.

¿Qué pasa si lo besó? ¿Qué pasa si me atrevo a hacer eso que él no puede hacer? Baje mi mirada a su boca, su respiración era caliente, como mi cuerpo en este momento por él. Por lo menos solo tocarlo.

- Mentira, si puedo besar – dijo rápido y tomo mi boca desesperadamente.

Gemí levemente cuando su lengua se mezclo con la mía. ¡Oh por Dios! Su beso era tan exigente, nunca nadie me había besado así. Me tomo de la nuca e hizo más profundo aun. Giro y quede encima de él.  
>Su mano comenzó a pasar por mis muslos, subiendo a su paso el camisón. Mordió mi labio inferior y gemí otra vez por eso. Giro de nuevo y quedó encima de mí. Se alejó y me miro fijo.<p>

- De verdad no podía besarte – me dijo agitado. Lo mire bien ¿Entonces porque lo había hecho?

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte agitada también, mientras sentía el peso de su maravilloso cuerpo entre mis piernas.

- Porque soy el Diablo, no un hombre – me dijo.

- Es solo un beso, no dejaras de ser el Diablo por eso – le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acerco de nuevo a mi boca. Rozando sus labios con los míos.

- De verdad, eres la primera mujer a la que he besado – dijo. No puedo creerle al Diablo, eso es mentira.

- No hace falta que me mientas – dije reprimiendo un gemido, cuando sus manos pasaron por el costado de mi cintura. Aun rozaba mis labios.

- No puedo hacerlo contigo, pero puedo darte placer preciosa – dijo sobre mi boca.

Abrí un poco mis labios, esperando a los suyos. Lo primero que sentí fue su lengua, que pasó sobre mi boca, luego un exigente movimiento. Abrí mis ojos para observarlo, y él lo estaba haciendo. Su mirada miel intensa me quemó por dentro mientras me besaba. Como buena atrevida, tome su labio inferior y lo mordí levemente. Gruñó profundo e hizo más apasionado el beso…  
>Me desperté algo exaltada en mi cama.<p>

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – me preguntó. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Lo mire bien  
>- ¿Qué… que haces ahí? – le pregunte algo confundida aun. Todo había sido un sueño.<p>

- No me gusta que se enojen conmigo – dijo. Lo mire bien

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Freddie – le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acerco a la cama.

- Te enojaste preciosa, te enojaste porque no puedo tener relaciones sexuales contigo – me dijo. Sentí mi garganta cercarse.

- Pero, por favor – le dije nerviosa - ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero tener sexo contigo? – le pregunte. Me miro fijo.

- Tu cuerpo – me dijo.

- ¡Vete al Diablo! – le dije enojada. Rió con ganas.

- Vente conmigo – dijo sin dejar de reír. Lo mire furiosa.

- Mira Freddie, si no te molesta quiero dormir. Mañana Richard estará insoportable en la oficina y no tengo ganas de soportarlo – dije. Arqueo una de sus cejas.

- Pues, no tenemos porque soportarlo – me dijo y chasqueo los dedos.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunte.

- Ya lo veraz preciosa, ya lo veraz – dijo sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey después subo mas capítulos pero disfruten este capitulo por ahora,como ya habre dicho esta historia es un poco loca ...Muy Bien MUY LOCA eso creo hehe :D bueno nos vemos.<strong>

**Ah por cierto deberían escuchar una canción se llama:**

**The Verve - Lucky Man **

**Esta muy bonita esa canción :]**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Bla bla ya saben Bla bla los aburro demasiado . A leer :D**

******"ICarly no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a su Creador Dan Schneider & ah Nickelodeon ****, Tampoco soy la dueña original de esta historia solo la Adapto" :]******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

Lo mire bien y se puso de pie. Sonrió levemente y camino hasta la puerta. Mientras caminaba me percate de lo que tenía puesto. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de dormir y una musculosa blanca.

- ¿Cuándo y cómo te cambiaste? – le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

- ¿Cuándo? Hace 5 minutos mientras tenías un sueño erótico conmigo y ¿Cómo? Como todo el mundo – me dijo. Sentí la sangre en mis mejillas. Puede saber mis sueños.

- No, no eso – dije nerviosa – Sino, que ¿Cómo, si no tenías ropa? – le dije.

De repente yo ya no tenía un camisón de seda negro, sino uno rojo. Rojo como el fuego. Me mire bien y luego lo mire a él. Sonrió de costado y me miro fijo haciendo que mi respiración se agitara.

- Eso responde a tu pregunta preciosa. Y te ves condenadamente bien con ese camisón rojo – me dijo. Mi cuerpo ardió de deseo por él.

- ¿Puedes irte? Quiero dormir – le dije y me volví a acostar. Sentí que se acercaba a mí de nuevo.

- Hasta mañana preciosa, que sueñes conmigo – me susurro al oído y besó mi frente.

Cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, deje que toda esa tensión saliera de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Debo estar loca. Sí, creo que estoy muy loca. El Diablo en mi casa, sensualmente provocador, condenadamente sensual. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Solo deseo que esto sea un sueño...

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

1, 2, 3 desaparece. ¡Woou, esto sí que es divertido! Maldita sea, me pone de muy mala gana no poder hacer eso, cuando tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo. Barba, creo que vamos a tener que discutir esa pequeña cuestión hermano. Deje en la mesa el muñequito con el que estaba jugando y me recosté en el sillón. Ahora ella debe estar pensando que es lo que quiere a cambio de su alma. Una excitante mujer está durmiendo en la habitación que está a mi lado. Una mujer extrovertida y audaz. Rachel diría que soy un pelele. Según ella, yo por ser el Diablo, ya tendría que tener un hijo. Como Dios. Una mujer a la cual mantener a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad. Como Dios. Rachel esta por así decirlo enamorada de un hombre llamado James, el cual también lo está de ella. Dice que ahora sabe porque las personas pueden llegar a morir por amor, es algo que se siente en medio del pecho y te hace sentir muy vulnerable. Algo que nunca me paso, porque no creo y no tengo ganas de enamorarme. Es muy cursi. Nunca estuve con una mujer, por el simple hecho de que nunca desee tanto a en este momento es lo que más deseo de este mundo.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito tren! Me senté en mi cama, mientras escuchaba como las ruedas del tren hacían un horrible ruido contra las vías. Mire mi reloj de mesa. 7:30 a. m. La misma hora de siempre. Lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo iba despertando sus sentidos y movimientos, me destape. Mi camisón ¿era rojo? No… mi camisón era negro.  
>¡Freddie!<br>Rápidamente me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Lo busque con la mirada, pero no estaba. Tal vez si todo haya sido un sueño y yo realmente estoy loca. Hasta que de lejos empecé a escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Me acerque y con cuidado abrí la puerta. El agua caía excitantemente por su bien formado cuerpo. ¡Dios, eso era mucho mejor que en mis sueños! ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? ¿Será real? Giro dándome la espalda. Mi mirada se poso en el final de su espalda. Un raro tatuaje, de raros colores, se movía con cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo. ¡Es maravilloso! Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- Puedes pasar preciosa – me sobresalte ante su profunda voz. Aun me daba la espalda – Si quieres, puedes bañarte conmigo – salí rápidamente de allí.

Entre a mi habitación, algo agitada, y cerré bien la puerta. Nerviosa abrí mi closet y empecé a buscar ropa. Ropa, ropa ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué coño es lo que voy a buscar aquí? Si mi ropa de trabajo está en el armario de la sala. Tocó 3 veces.

- ¿Si? – dije y seguí buscando algo que no iba a encontrar. La puerta se abrió.

- Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo has dormido? – me pregunto y entró por completo. Sin mirarlo, ya que no podía hacerlo, tome una toalla y salí de allí. Salió detrás de mí.

- Bien, ¿Y tú? – le pregunte nerviosa. Entre al baño.

- Excelente – dijo. Gire y cuando lo hice choque levemente contra su duro pecho. Su respiración choco contra mi rostro. Me miro fijo.

- Se hace tarde para el trabajo – dije y me aleje de él.

- No, ya no – dijo. Lo mire extrañada. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Lentamente me acerque a él.

- ¿Hola? – conteste.

- ¿Qué hace mi amiga? – dijo con voz chillona. Respire aliviada.

- Sea – dije y sonreí levemente - ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunte.

- Buen día, ¿Cómo has estado? Que yo sepa no dormí allí anoche – dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

- Buen día amiga, estoy bien ¿y tú?– le pregunte. Rió divertida.

- Bien, muy bien – dijo pícara. Con eso ya me di cuenta a que se refería.

- Estas con Jared - dije afirmándolo.

- Pues claro que si – me dijo y rió – Te manda saludos.

- Igual – dije divertida.

- Oh, antes de que me vaya de tema - dijo

- Como siempre – le dije. Se quejo – Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos vacaciones – dijo. Mire a Freddie y él me sonrió.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte. Escuche un gruñido frustrado de mi amigo el Diablo. Lo volví a mirar y me hizo un gesto de molestia.

- Si, no sé qué le pasó a Richard que le dieron vacaciones y nos dio vacaciones a todos – me dijo.

- ¿Me estás hablando enserio? – dije sin poder creerlo aun.

- Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos salario incluido. ¡Vacaciones pagadas Sam! – dijo emocionada.  
>- Es grandioso – le dije emocionada también.<p>

- Te lo dije – me dijo Freddie. Sonreí por lo bajo.

- ¿Estas con alguien Sam? – me pregunto Sea. Volví mi cabeza a la conversación.

- Mmmmmh, si – le dije después de unos segundos.

- ¿Con quién? – me pregunto cómplice.

- Alguien… – le dije como para no darle importancia.

- ¡Preciosa! ¡Apúrate cariño, el desayuno se enfría! – dijo fuerte. Me gire a verlo.

- ¡Esa es la voz de nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración, Sam! – dijo sin poder creerlo mi amiga.

- Bueno, sí. Es él – dije y deje de mirarlo. Sea rió

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Y qué tal? ¿Es bueno? – me preguntó. Reí con ganas. Si ella supiera que no puede tener sexo. Creo que se muere.

- No lo sé. No me acosté con él – dije y le dedique una fija mirada. Sonrió divertido.

- ¿Cómo que no te acostaste con él? – Dijo como si eso fuera imposible – Sam, ese hombre está que arde

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no pasó nada – le dije.

- Pues, aun no puedo creerlo – me dijo. Ambas reímos.

- Bueno amiga, gracias por la noticia. Voy a seguir durmiendo – dije. Sea aclaro su garganta.

- Si, claro. Como si fuera fácil dormir con un súper bombón en tu casa – me dijo. Reí divertida – Yo también voy a seguir durmiendo  
>- Sí, claro. Mientras tienes en la cama a un maniático del sexo – le dije. Soltó una carcajada.<p>

- Le diré eso – dijo divertida – Adiós amiga, nos vemos luego

- Claro cariño, adiós – dije y colgué. Lentamente me gire a verlo.

- Hablan como cotorras – me dijo. Sonríe levemente.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunte. Silbó haciéndose el tonto – Voy a bañarme

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – me pregunto. Mis pasos se congelaron – Podría pasarte la esponja por la espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>No se por que pero me da un poco de risa la novela hehe bueno nos vemos y ya saben Reviews :)<strong>


	7. Capitulo 6

**Bien ya me voy a dormir :D Disfruten y hasta mañana. **

**********"ICarly no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a su Creador Dan Schneider & ah Nickelodeon ****, Tampoco soy la dueña original de esta historia solo la Adapto" :]**********

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

- No, gracias – le dije y entre al baño.

Suspire aliviada cuando cerré la puerta. Abrí la regadera y espere que la bañadera se llenara. Ya que no tenía que ir a trabajar me daría un merecido baño de inversión. Me quite la ropa, ate mi cabello en un rodete y entre a la tibia agua. Mi cuerpo se relajo completamente. La espuma parecía entrar en los poros de mi piel. Cerré levemente mis ojos para relajarme por completo. Nada se oía a mí alrededor. Todo era calmo y silencioso. Mis sentidos se agudizaron. Sentí una gran mano pasar por mi nuca. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y gire para encontrarme con su mirada miel.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte nerviosa.

- Déjame ayudarte, preciosa – me dijo con la voz ronca.

Tomo la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por mi hombro. Gire lentamente para que pudiera pasarla bien por mi espalda. Sentía el roce de sus fuertes dedos por mi piel. Era delicado y profesional. Era tan ardiente su contacto.

- ¿Una pregunta? – le dije luego de unos largos minutos.

- La que quieras – dijo sin dejar de pasar la esponja por mi espalda.

- ¿Puedes besar? – pregunte. Mi garganta se seco.

- Claro que sí, pero nunca lo he hecho. Es algo que no me gustaría compartir con cualquiera – dijo. Sin que me viera sonreí levemente.

Gire y quedamos muy cerca. Yo estaba totalmente desnuda. El agua y la espuma cubrían mi cuerpo. Su mirada se poso en mi boca. Mi respiración se agito un poco. Era tan bello. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan hermoso como él. Mordí mi boca levemente sin dejar de mirar la suya. Una boca es llamativa. De labios perfectamente masculinos y finos. Parecían suaves y que estaban completamente llenos de deseo. Subí mi mirada a través de la de él. Esa mirada miel claro que parecían prometer el paraíso mismo.

- ¿No se supone que el Diablo tiene cuernos y una cola larga y roja? – le pregunte. Soltó una carcajada, aun cerca de mi rostro.

- Ay preciosa, como me haces reír – dijo divertido y se puso de pie. Camino hasta la puerta – Cuando salgas te cuento todo lo que quieras saber. El desayuno está listo.

- De acuerdo – le dije. Freddie salió y con él se llevo todo el fuego que había allí.

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos dentro del agua, salí. Entre a mi habitación y me puse algo cómodo. Unos jeans y un top negro. Encima de eso una camisa sin mangas color turquesa. Salí de la habitación y el olor a medialunas lleno por completo mi cuerpo. Me acerque a la cocina y la mesa estaba bien puesta. De todo había allí. Tostadas, medialunas, rosquillas, tartas de fruta. Lo mire bien.

- No hace falta que pregunte como has hecho todo esto, ¿no? – le dije. Levanto la mirada y sonrió.

- Creo que no preciosa – me dijo. Me acerque hasta él y me senté – Lo siento si es mucho, pero me gusta comer bien

- No, está perfecto – dije y tome una tostada. Mi panza se quejo por eso.

- Mejor come una rosquilla, preciosa – dijo divertido y me la alcanzo. Reí por lo bajo y la tome.

- ¿Hay café? – le pregunte. Se dio vuelta y tomo un paquete. Café Estrella- ¿Fuiste hasta ahí? – dije y tome el café.

- No, no hizo falta – me dijo. Negué divertida – Sobre tu pregunta en el baño. No, no tengo cuernos y tampoco tengo una cola larga y roja – reí con ganas.

- ¿Y qué tienes de especial? – le pregunte y tome un poco de café.

- Ya lo viste. Un lindo tatuaje en el final de mi espalda – la sangre se concentro en mis mejillas – Eso es el centro de todo mi poder – me dijo.

- ¿Por qué nunca has besado a nadie? – le dije. Dejo de tomar y me miro fijo.

- Casi siempre los que venden su alma son hombres o en su defecto mujeres pero de muy avanzada edad.

- Tú no eres muy joven que digamos – dije divertida. Rió por lo bajo.

- Una sola vez una chica de unos 18 años me vendió su alma por ser la modelo más famosa del mundo – dijo. Los celos me invadieron.

- ¿Te gustaba? – le pregunte.

- Era linda, muy linda. Pero era demasiado pequeña, no tenía experiencia en la vida y nada de eso. Una adolescente. Me dio pena llevarme su alma luego, pero un trato es un trato – dijo. Lo mire con odio.

- No contéstate mi pregunta – le dije. Me miro fijo – Te gustaba – dije casi afirmándolo.

- No preciosa, no me gustaba – dijo. Mis raros celos desaparecieron – Tú me gustas, y mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – le pregunte nerviosa.

- Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer – me dijo. Y creo que entendí aquello.

- Que gracioso – dije irónica. Rió divertido.

- Y mira esto es muy raro para mí. Por lo general no tengo que esperar mucho tiempo para que me digan que es lo que quieren a cambio de su alma – me dijo. Lo mire bien.

- Lo siento – dije algo apenada.

- No tienes porque, me encanta estar contigo – lo mire bien de nuevo.  
>Terminamos el desayuno y juntos lavamos los platos. Me siento muy rara, me siento distinta. Ayer no era yo. No sé qué me pasa. No sé qué pasa por mi cabeza. Tengo miedo de algo que nunca sentí en mi corta vida. Algo que no tiene sentido, ni forma para mí. Algo aturdida salí de la cocina.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó. Esta vez no lo mire.

- Nada – dije por lo bajo. Se acerco a mí y maldije eso. Tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y lo elevo para que lo mirara.

- ¿Quieres que lea tus pensamientos? – me preguntó. Me sobresalte.

- No, no – le dije y me aleje de él – Ni se te ocurra hacer eso

- Entonces dime, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo serio. Por primera vez desde que me lo encontré me causo miedo.

- Tengo miedo – dije mientras trato de inventarme algo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De mí? – preguntó. Lo mire fijo. Estábamos, por suerte, bastante alejados.

- No, de mí – le dije. Frunzo el ceño - ¡Pero no importa! ¿Vamos?

- ¿A dónde? – dijo algo confundido.

- ¿Has ido alguna vez a una feria? – le pregunte.

- No, nunca – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- Entonces vamos a una – le dije risueña y tome mi bolso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos :D Publico mañana en la tarde pero ya saben Reviews ;)<strong>


	8. Capitulo 7

**Espero que no se me haya escapado algún Justin :P**

**********"ICarly no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a su Creador Dan Schneider & ah Nickelodeon ****, Tampoco soy la dueña original de esta historia solo la Adapto" :]**********

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Lo mire de reojo mientras caminábamos por la feria. Él miraba extrañado y curioso. Parece un niño. Es tan tierno. Y al mismo tiempo tiene algo tan siniestro y excitante. Frunzo el ceño cuando vio a un gran grupo de niños jugando y corriendo. Lo mire divertida.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

- Si, nunca he estado con tanta gente en un mismo lugar – me dijo.

- Eres muy antisocial para ser el Diablo – le dije divertida.

- ¿A si? – me preguntó mirándome.

- Si – le dije sin dejar de reír. Él también lo hizo. Es tan devastador cuando sonríe.

- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó. Me gire a verlo.

- Jugaremos un poco – dije y tome su mano para arrastrarlo hasta uno de los juegos.

- Buen día, ¿Desean jugar? – nos preguntó el hombre del lugar.

- Si. Dos fichas, por favor – le dije. Me paso 6 pelotas.

Tenía que tirar la mayor cantidad posible de botellas, para ganar un oso. Mire a Freddie, estaba bastante serio. Un poco más de lo normal. Parecía que algo le molestaba o dolía, no sé bien con exactitud. En un acto fallido me encontré colocando mi mano en su nuca. La arrastre hasta sus cabellos y acaricie su cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte. Corrió su mirada a la mía.

- Me gusta que acaricies mi pelo – me dijo. Deje de hacerlo y trague saliva.

- Déjame enseñarte como se hace esto Freddie – le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

Tire la primera pelota y falle. Rió. Lance la segunda y volví a fallar. Volvió a reír. Tome la última que me quedaba. La tire. ¡Mierda, falle! Freddie reía divertido, y pude notar como el hombre de la tienda también estaba tentado a reírse.

- Oh preciosa, no pensé en reírme tanto – dijo mientras refregaba sus ojos.

- Veamos si tú puedes hacerlo – le dije y me acerque a su oído – Señor Diablo.

Le di las otras tres pelotas. Se acerco más al estante. Lanzo la primera pelota. Varias botellas cayeron. Lo mire sorprendida. Lanzo la segunda y más botellas cayeron. Solo quedaba una botella. Se giro a verme.

- Así es como se hace, preciosa – me dijo y lanzo la pelota sin dejar de mirarme. La última botella cayó. Gire sorprendida ante el sonido de eso.

- Felicitaciones, ha ganado el premio mayor – le dijo el hombre. Le alcanzo un oso enorme y peludo. Era extremadamente lindo.

- Toma preciosa, para ti – me dijo y me lo dio. Tome el oso y lo mire a él.

- Es muy lindo – dije bobamente. La última vez que me habían regalado un oso tenía 14 años. Y era del tamaño de mi mano

- Como tú – dijo. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- ¿Quieres comer algodón de azúcar? – le pregunte.

- No es de mi agrado – dijo. Lo mire divertida.

- Bueno, lo tendrá que ser – dije desafiante.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un puesto de manzanas acarameladas, palomitas de maíz, caramelos, chupetines y algodones de azúcar. Compre el más grande y mullido de todos. Me acerque hasta él.

- Vamos, come un poco – le dije. Me miro bien.

- De verdad preciosa, no es de mi agrado – dijo sin dejar de mirar el colorido dulce que tenía en mis manos.

- ¿Lo has probado? – le pregunte. Me miro.

- No, pero algo que es rosa y se te pega en las manos como chicle no debe ser nada agradable – me dijo. Reí divertida.

- Oh vaya, eres peor que un niño. Pruébalo, juro que te gustara – dije.

Me miro sin estar muy seguro. Tomo un pequeño pedazo con la punta de los dedos. De verdad parecía un niño al cual estabas obligando a comer verduras. Lo levanto lentamente hasta su boca y lo comió con cierto asco. Yo solo lo miraba.

- ¿Y? – pregunte.

- Es asqueroso – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No seas mentiroso! – le dije divertida.

- ¡Yo no miento! – dijo como si eso fuera lo más verdadero que hubiera dicho en su vida.

- Si claro, y yo soy Megan Fox – dije. Rió con ganas.

- Ay, preciosa eres tan graciosa – me dijo. Tome un poco de algodón y lo metí en mi boca.

- Y tú eres tan extraño – le dije.

Volvimos a caminar. Y sin darme cuenta las horas fueron pasando. La noche se hizo presente en Los Ángeles, fue tan rápido. Es tan extraño todo esto, es extraña la sensación de estar con él. Hay momentos en los que se me olvida y pienso que es un hombre normal, común y corriente. Pero cuando recuerdo que y quién es se me eriza la piel. Este hombre, que ni siquiera es un hombre, solo ha venido a mí con la intención de llevarse mi alma. Nada más que eso.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunto cuando llegamos al departamento. Lo mire.

- No, estoy que exploto – le dije. Se quito el saco y ese deseo ardiente hacía él me consumió.

- Y si. Si te la pasaste comiendo porquerías – dijo.

- ¡Ay, aja! ¿Ahora eres mi padre? – le pregunte.  
>- No, gracias a Dios – dijo. Lo golpee levemente en el brazo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrí hasta el.<p>

- ¿Hola? – dije.

- Tiene un mensaje de voz, desea escucharlo – dijo la fría voz de la operadora. Fruncí el ceño – Para escuchar su mensaje marque 1.

- Sam, soy Sea. Parece que no estás en casa, linda. ¿Dónde y con quien estarás? ¡Ay ya me lo imagino! Bueno, pero después me cuentas sobre eso. Solo llamo para decirte que esta noche tampoco voy a casa. Joder está más ardiente que nunca y no voy a dejarlo en estas condiciones solo. Nos vemos mañana cariño, te quiero.

Deje el teléfono y reí por lo bajo. De verdad está loca. Negando divertida con la cabeza volví hacía la sala. Mi querido invitado estaba sin camisa. Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente. Ese pantalón negro se amoldaba bien a sus masculinas piernas y cada músculo de su estomago parecía estar hecho de roca y carne fibrosa. Mordí mi labio al imaginarlo sobre mí, su peso calentando mi cuerpo. Sus fuertes manos sosteniendo las mías mientras estábamos íntimamente unidos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

- Voy a tomar un poco de aire – le dije y salí de ahí antes de volverme loca.

Subí hasta el último piso de mi edificio. Entre a la abandonada terraza. Este lugar está más desierto que el desierto de Sahara. Mire hacia el cielo. Era azul oscuro y por la luz de la cuidad apenas se veían las estrellas. La luna estaba blanca y casi redonda. Una linda noche.  
>Ni frió, ni calor. Ni viento, ni humedad. Nada. Me senté en el suelo y saque un cigarrillo. No había fumado en todo el día, algo muy raro en mí. Ahora necesitaba uno con desesperación. Lo prendí. Aspire ese envenenado humo que lograba calmarme un grado. Suspire levemente y me puse de pie. Me acerque hasta las rejas de la terraza. La gente se veía pequeña, la cuidad ruidosa.<p>

- Es tan misterioso todo, ¿Verdad? – me sobresalte ante su profunda voz en mi oído. Me gire a verlo. Estaba tan cerca que solo debía estirarme y podría besarlo.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunte nerviosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós<strong>** Hermosas Y... Hermosos :P Nos leemos mañana .Reviews?**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Para este capitulo les recomiendo esta cancion John Mayer - Slow Dancing in a Burning Room. **

****"ICarly no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a su Creador Dan Schneider & ah Nickelodeon ****, Tampoco soy la dueña original de esta historia solo la Adapto" :]****

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – me pregunto.

- No, por nada. Solo necesitaba tomar un poco aire – le dije. Me miro fijo a los ojos. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y llamativos que horas atrás.

- ¿Has bailado alguna vez con el Diablo a la pálida luz de la luna? – me pregunto. Mi corazón se acelero.

- No – le dije despacio.

Se inclino hacía adelante y besó la punta de mi nariz suavemente. Cerré los ojos ante el dulce contacto. Luego bajó más su rostro y acaricio su nariz con la mía. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos muy cerca de los míos. ¡Oh Dios mío! Su boca estaba a dos centímetros de la mía. Mi respiración se agito. Se quedo ahí quieto, mirándome fijo. Su nariz contra la mía. Su respiración pesada caía sobre mis labios.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – me dijo.

- No hay música – dije tratando de mantenerme de pie. Su mirada me estaba ahogando.

- Eso no es problema – me dijo.

Coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura. Desde lejos una suave melodía empezó a llegar a mis oídos. Pronto el lugar se lleno de música. Me acerco más a él. Coloque una de mis manos en un su hombro. Comenzamos a bailar. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía. Mis pies se movían al ritmo de los suyos.

- Eres tan hermosa – me susurro al oído. Mordí mi labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le pregunte invadida por las ganas de besarlo.

- Juro que no es mi intención – dijo.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la parte posterior de su hombro. Suavemente se escuchaba el latir de su corazón. ¿El Diablo tiene corazón? Al parecer sí. Deje que la música, y el momento me llenaran por completa. Les juro que podría pasarme horas así con él. Cerré los ojos y deje que mis pies se movieran casi solos.

Freddie.

Se quedó dormida. Sin ningún problema la alcé en brazos y bajamos hasta su departamento. Esta situación ya me estaba cansando. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? Yo soy el Diablo, tampoco puedo seguir así. Entramos a la habitación y suavemente la apoye en la cama.

- No, no te vayas – me dijo con la voz dormida. La mire bien – Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me acosté a su lado. Ella se acomodó contra mí. Su bello rostro quedó sobre mi pecho. Tontamente me encontré colocando uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella. De verdad me siento un imbécil. Es solo una simple mujer ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Tal vez, ella es – dijo una voz muy familiar para mis oídos. Levante la vista y busque con la mirada.

- ¿Rachel? – pregunte. De repente se apareció ante mí.

- Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó.

- Rach – le dije asintiendo – Ya lo vez, mírame. Parezco un Estupido humano – rió por lo bajo.

- Tranquilo, te ves bien – me dijo divertida.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas allí abajo? – dije al recordar mi casa y mis hermanos.

- Bien, por ahora puedo controlarlos. Con un potente grito, se quedan quietos.

- Pobres, me deben extrañar – le dije. Ella asintió levemente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Tú, Freddie. Me tienes preocupada. Sabes que como toda hermana, tengo instintos. Y los míos están a punto de explotar. ¿Qué te sucede?

- No lo sé, Rach – le dije y mire hacía Sam que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

- Creo que el problema es lo que tienes sobre el pecho – me dijo mi hermana.

La mire bien. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Se acercó un poco más a la cama en donde me encontraba yo acostado con una mujer en mis brazos. Rachel clavó la mirada en Sam, provocando que se moviera un poco.

- Ella es, hermanito – me dijo.

- ¿Eh? – le dije sin entender.

-¡Ay, aja! ¡No te hagas el tonto! Sabes de lo que estamos hablando. Ella es la persona que el destino ha puesto para tu camino.

- Hahaha!, que graciosa eres – le dije, pero ella no rió. Mire a Sam.

- No te rías del destino – me dijo.

- El destino es un pelele, no siempre sale todo como él dice – dije.

- La mayoría de las veces si – dijo ella.

Lentamente me fui alejando de ella, para no despertarla. La acomodé bien en la cama y la tape. Con Rachel salimos de la habitación, antes de despertarla. Mi hermana rió divertida al ver en donde estaba durmiendo.

- ¿Te resulta gracioso? – le pregunte algo molesto.

- Pues, lo siento. Pero si – me dijo y volvió a reír – Ay, ya hermanito. No te pongas de mal humor.

- Juro que me siento muy extraño, Rachel – le dije

- Lo sé, por eso vine – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - pregunte. Ella se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eres el Diablo. El ser más temido de todo el mundo. Eres malo, despiadado, vil y muy mentiroso. Pero aunque no puedas creerlo tienes algo bueno.

- Si, claro – dije irónico. Me miro fijo.  
>- ¿Acaso piensas que el yin-yang fue hecho por un loco que estaba ebrio? – me preguntó. Me gire a verla – Dentro de lo bueno, siempre hay algo malo. Dios no es perfecto hermano, te lo ha demostrado. Y aunque todo el mundo crea que si, no es así. Y dentro de lo malo, siempre hay algo bueno.<p>

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunte confundido.

- Busca dentro de ti, busca que ya lo vas a encontrar – dijo y se puso de pie – Solo sigue a tu… no tan usado, corazón.

Desapareció. Me dejo, aquí, con una extraña sensación dentro. La duda. Nunca tuve duda en mi vida. Siempre fui seguro de mi mismo, de mis acciones. Nunca sentí nada por nadie. Ni lastima, ni admiración, ni amor. Bueno, tal vez cariño por mi hermana y un poco de aprecio por mis hermanos. Eso es algo bueno. Creo. Me puse de pie y camine hasta la habitación. Ella dormía profundamente. Guiado por lo que Rachel llama, mi corazón, me acerque a la cama y me acosté junto a ella. Se movió un poco y me abrazo contra ella. Su aroma inundo mis sentidos. Cerrando los ojos, vi pasar frente a mí la soledad de mi eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien en México si sabrán que es como la 1 pm y algo he bueno tengo hambre así que me voy a comer ,SOY UNA CHICA HAMBRIENTA D: Reviews?\**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Bueno aquí tienen niñas y niños si es que hay :) **

**Y SeddieKagamine: lo se lo se pero no se quien es el autor de la novela y yo siempre digo que no es mía**

************"ICarly no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a su Creador Dan Schneider & ah Nickelodeon ****, Tampoco soy la dueña original de esta historia solo la Adapto" :]************

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

Comencé a moverme lentamente. Apreté los ojos al sentir la claridad de la luz sobre ellos. Mi cuerpo aun estaba dormido. Sin abrir, aun, los ojos moví mis piernas y lo que sentí me dejo inmóvil. Alguien estaba en la cama conmigo. Lentamente comencé a girar, para encontrarme a un ángel a mi lado. O eso parecía. Dormía, dormía profundamente. Lo mire bien. Cada poro de su rostro, parecía estar descansado. Sus dorados cabellos, estaban levemente desordenados. Sentí un impulso por acomodarlos. Y cuando al fin todo mi cuerpo despertó, recordé que anoche estaba bailando con él y ahora estaba aquí, durmiendo con él. Lentamente me puse de pie, no quería despertarlo se veía tan lindo así. Con cuidado salí de la habitación. Me duche, rápido y salí. Volví a entrar a la habitación y él seguía durmiendo. Ahora ocupaba casi toda la cama. Lo mire bien. Había algo distinto en él hoy. No lo sé bien. Tome mi ropa y salí de ahí para cambiarme. Cuando termine comencé a hacer el desayuno. Desde lejos escuche el sonido de las llaves. Ella entró.

- ¡Buen día! – dijo elevando la voz.

- ¡Shh! – le dije desde la cocina. Ella entró y me miro.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Hace como dos o tres días que no te veo – me dijo. Se acercó a mí y me saludo.

- ¡Baja la voz! – le dije en voz baja. Me miro bien - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ay, ni te imaginas. Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida – dijo y ambas salimos de la cocina, para sentarnos en la sala.

- Ya me imagino, como debe haber quedado el pobre de Jared – dije divertida. Rió por lo bajo.

- Creo que por una semana no podrá moverse.

- ¡Sea! – dije divertida y ambas reímos.

Él salió de la habitación. Ambas nos volteamos a verlo. La mandíbula de Sea cayó al suelo al verlo, parado allí. Él me miro bien y luego miro a mi amiga. Freddie solo traía puestos unos calzoncillos y una musculosa blanca que se apretaba bien a su cuerpo.

- Hola – saludó con voz rasposa, supuse que se acababa de despertar.

- Ho… hola – le dijo Sea. Él me miro a mí.

- Preciosa, ¿Puedes venir un segundo? – me preguntó.

- Claro – dije y me puse de pie.

Camine hasta la habitación y entramos. Cerré la puerta y me gire a verlo. Cuando lo hice algo sintió romperse dentro de mí. Como dije antes, mientras él dormía se veía distinto. Y si que lo estaba. Sus ojos eran más claros, mucho más claros. Asombrosamente llamativos. Mire el color de su pelo y era también más claro del que recuerdo. Y ahora que lo miraba mejor, no tenía esa apariencia siniestra de siempre.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede? – le pregunte.

- Hice un trato con Dios – me dijo. Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Me ves distinto? – me preguntó.

- Un poco – le dije.

- Tengo cinco días para probarle que hay algo bueno en mí – dijo y camino hacia la ventana – Por ahora él tiene la mitad de mis poderes, por eso he dormido. Casi nunca duerno, ya que no es necesario.

- ¿Y? – dije intrigada.

- Si no logro demostrarle que hay algo bueno en mí, nunca más podré salir del infierno. A lo que me refiero es que viviré allí abajo, por siempre.

Lo mire aterrada. ¡Eso no podía ser así! Algo debíamos de hacer. Él no podía quedarse allí para el resto de la eternidad. ¿Qué haría yo? Mi cuerpo se congelo al escuchar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto que no pueda salir nunca más?

- Tranquilo, encontraremos algo bueno en ti – le dije.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme? – me preguntó.

- Claro que si – le dije y sonreí levemente. Él también lo hizo – Ahora, cámbiate que esta Sea ahí afuera.

- No puedo cambiarme – me dijo y me gire a verlo.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte.

- Él se llevo algunos de mis poderes, y uno de esos era el de poder vestirme chasqueando mis dedos.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que no tienes otra ropa de la que tienes puesta? – dije sin poder creerlo. Freddie asintió – Esto no podía ser peor.

- Lo sé – dijo divertido.

- Bueno, quédate aquí. Salgo, despacho a Sea y vemos que hacemos – le dije y salí de la habitación.

Mi rubia amiga se acercó a mí rápidamente, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta la cocina. La mire extrañada, estaba realmente perturbada.

- Juro que casi entro a buscarte, pensé que estabas teniendo sexo con él. Pero luego dije que no era posible, porque no se escuchaba nada – me dijo nerviosa. Reí divertida.

- Ya te dije que no pasó nada con él – dije divertida. Me miro bien.

- ¡Claro, Sam! ¡Y yo soy la Reyna victoria! – me dijo irónica. Camine hasta la sala.

- Juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad – le dije. Me miro sin poder creerlo.

- Pero… pero él estaba en calzoncillos – dijo y miro hacía la puerta – Además te llamó preciosa.

- Que hayamos dormido en la misma cama, no significa que hayamos tenido sexo amiga mía – dije y me senté en el sillón – Y que me diga así, tampoco.

- Sam, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso estas ciega o qué? Ese hombre está que arde y tú ¿no le has tocado un pelo? – me preguntó.  
>- No, no es eso – dije. Ella me miro bien – No te asustes, pero…<p>

- Pero, ¿Qué? – dijo algo ansiosa.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú, que? – dijo más nerviosa que antes.

- No lo quiero solo para una noche – le dije lo más bajo que pude para que el que estaba en la habitación no escuchara. Mi amiga abrió la boca.

- ¿Estas enamorada?

- No… no lo sé, Sea. Pero con él es distinto que con los demás – dije y me puse de pie. Ella también lo hizo.

- Ya era hora, amiga – me dijo algo emocionada y me abrazó. Le respondí el gesto.

Pero mientras descubría ese sentimiento dentro de mí me di cuenta de algo. Estoy enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera es humano. Alguien que nunca sintió amor en su vida, alguien que es vil y no perdona el alma de nadie. Estoy enamorada del Diablo, perdidamente enamorada de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Aun sigo diciendo que esta novela me da risa hehe :)<strong>


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola gente bonita :) bien aquí esta el capitulo 10 espero que sea de su agrado ah y espero no molestarlos con esto pero en donde yo vivo están haciendo audiciones así para cantar y/o actuar yo tengo que ir el sábado para hacer eso he voy a cantar espero que me salga bien, Deseenme suerte :D**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

Cuando al fin conseguí que mi amiga saliera de la casa. Me dirigí a la habitación. Entre lentamente. Él estaba acostado en la cama, mirando la tele. Rió divertido, robándome una pequeña sonrisa. Levanto la cabeza y me miro.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí – me dijo. Entre del todo y me senté en la punta de la cama.

- ¿Qué miras? – le pregunte. Se acerco a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Los Simpson – dijo y mire hacía la tele – Son muy divertidos y no puedo creer que no los haya visto antes.

- ¿Nunca los habías visto? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Soy el Diablo, preciosa. No tengo mucho tiempo para mirar la tele – me dijo. Me puse de pie y lo mire.

- Creo que tengo un poco de ropa de mi hermano en el closet, vístete y vamos a comprarte un poco de ropa – le dije. Me miro bien

- ¿Ir de compras? – dijo no muy contento.

- Si, señor Diablo. Tiene que comprarse unos jeans, algo cómodo. No va andar por la vida en calzoncillos. – dije divertida.

- Es cómodo estar así, pero creo que tienes razón. Vamos – me dijo y se puso de pie.

Le di la ropa de mi hermano, que le quedo un tanto ajustada. Jean no es tan musculoso como el Diablo, pero algo es algo. Desayunamos y salimos de mi departamento.

- ¿Te molesta si tomo tu mano para caminar? – me preguntó. Me gire a verlo. Lo pensé por unos largos segundos.

- No, claro que no – le dije.

Con cuidado tomó mi mano con la suya y suavemente entrelazó nuestros dedos. Su mano es grande, casi envuelve la mía. Sus dedos son fuertes y largos. Una mano protectora, me llevaba de paseo por las calles de Los Ángeles. Mis, extraños, celos se hicieron presentes en mí, mientras veía como todas las mujeres que pasaban cerca nuestro se giraban a mirarlo embobadamente.

- No te preocupes, preciosa – me dijo con una sonrisa. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Preocuparme por qué? – le dije.

- Ellas no me causan nada. Solo tú lo haces – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

En menos de lo pensado estábamos en una tienda de ropa. Él miro a su alrededor y luego me miro a mí. Lo mire divertida.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunte sin dejar de reír.

- Tengo miedo de perderme aquí, dentro – me dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Sin pensarlo, me acerque a él y metí mi mano en los cabellos de su nuca. Como cuando estábamos en la feria. Su mirada, me estaba matando. Recorrió mi rostro con sus ojos.

- Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que te pierdas – dije dulce. Sonrió levemente.

Nos alejamos y tome su mano, para llevarlo a buscar un poco de ropa. Comencé a poner en sus manos, cada cosa que veía. Quería que se probara todo. Jeans, playeras, camisas, bermudas, pantalones de vestir. Hasta un esmoquin, oh vamos, ambas sabemos que se vería muy bien con uno puesto.

- Y esto, también – dije colocando unas zapatillas sobre la gran pila de ropa que tenía encima.

- ¿Todo esto? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

- Si, quejón. Todo eso – le dije.

Tome su brazo y lo conduje hacía uno de los cambiadores. Lo empuje allí dentro, y yo me senté en una silla, fuera, frente a él. Mire divertida a mi alrededor, las chicas de la caja me miraban sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Listo? – le pregunte.

- Ya casi – me contestó. Luego de eso salió. Lo mire bien.

- No, eso no – dije negando con la cabeza.

Hizo un gesto de odio con la cara y volvió a entrar. Yo reí divertida. Los minutos fueron pasando. Él salía y entraba. Yo reía y negaba con la cabeza. Eso sí, eso no. Esas eran todas mis palabras. Freddie irritado, volvía a entrar y volvía a salir. Era tan gracioso. Gire mi cabeza y mire de un vestido del mostrador. Era hermoso, era el vestido de mis sueños. Como los que usan las actrices de Hollywood en la alfombra roja. Era negro, largo hasta el piso. Su espalda estaba descubierta y los bordes de los breteles estaban bordados con piedras preciosas. Sin pensarlo lo tome y entre en el cambiador de al lado. Ambos salimos al mismo tiempo. Él llevaba puesto el esmoquin que le escogí. Me miro bien, de pies a cabeza.

- Te ves tan... – me dijo y no termino la frase.

- ¿Tan? – dije. Se acerco a mí.

- Tan hermosa, preciosa – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- Y tú también – le dije.

- No sabes cómo me gustaría entrar allí dentro y sacarte eso, para jugar contigo, perderme en tu cuerpo, en tu aroma, en tu piel – me dijo con voz pesada. Trague sonoramente.

- Freddie, no seas impulsivo – le dije. Se acerco un poco más a mí.

- Juro que estoy intentando no serlo – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- Recuerda que tienes que encontrar algo bueno en ti, y según Dios la lujuria no es buena – dije nerviosa.

- Dime 'que' – dijo. Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte algo confundida y sin entender.

Se acerco más a mí y choco y frente con la mía. Su respiración era agitada. Su mirada intensa. Juro que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Levanto sus brazos e hizo lo que menos me imaginaba. Me abrazó. Me estrechó más contra su cuerpo.  
>- Sin la mitad de mis poderes es mucho más complicado controlarme – me dijo un poco agitado. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, suspire levemente.<p>

- Ya lo veraz, que podrás y le demostraras a Dios que hay algo bueno en ti, y que no siempre eres malo y mentiroso – dije divertida y me aleje de él.

- Es lo que más quiero hacer en este momento – me dijo. Le sonreí levemente – Mentira, lo que más quiero hacer en este momento es otra cosa.

- ¡Freddie! – le dije reprendiéndolo.

- Hahaha, Lo sé, lo siento. Soy un imbécil – dijo. Asentí divertida.

Entramos de nuevo a los cambiadores, nos cambiamos y salimos de allí con un montón de ropa. El vestido y el esmoquin quedaron en su lugar. Eran demasiado caros. Nos acercamos a la caja, y ninguna de las chicas dejaba de mirar a Freddie.

- Te espero afuera, preciosa – me dijo y como buen desubicado palmeo mi trasero. Lo mire asesinamente. Me guiño un ojo y salió. Revolee los ojos y volví mi vista a la cajera.

- ¿Cuánto es? – le pregunte.

- 1500 dólares – me dijo medio boba.

Le alcance mi tarjeta de crédito, que de paso sea dicho cuando me llegue la cuenta a fin de mes, voy a querer morir. La chica me cobro, mientras que las otras miraban a Freddie. Reí por lo bajo. ¡Dios, es tan provocador!

- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra – me dijo. Le sonreí. Todas se acercaron a mí.

- Perdónanos que te digamos esto, pero tu novio está que arde – dijo una de ella. Reí por lo bajo. Y mire a Freddie, quien me miro también y sonrió dulcemente.  
>Todas suspiramos ante esa sonrisa matadora.<p>

- Se nota que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti – me dijo otra de ellas. Me gire a verla.

- ¿Tú crees? – le pregunte algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Fíjate como te mira, así no te mira cualquiera – me contesto. Volví a mirar a Freddie.

- Si lo que tiene él cuando te mira no es amor, yo me vuelvo monja ahora mismo – me dijo la chica que me cobro. Las mire divertida y sonreí.

- Gracias chicas, vendré más seguido a comprar aquí – dije divertida.

- Cuando quieras, y más si traes a ese hombre – dijo divertida una de ellas. Me despedí de todas y salí con las bolsas. Él las tomo y comenzamos a caminar.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me preguntó.

- Lo siento, me quede hablando con ellas – le dije. Se giro a verme.

- ¿De qué? – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- Nada que te importe – dije divertida.

Con su brazo libre me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacía él. Como casi siempre que hacía eso, todo el aire se fue de mi cuerpo. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y me volví a perder en ellos.

- ¿Sam? ¿Eres tú? – me preguntó alguien. Lentamente me aleje de Freddie, y gire a verlo. ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Austin? – dije sin poder creerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta luego ah y que no se les olvide los Reviews ;)<strong>


	12. Capitulo 11

**Bien como les dije tengo una "Audición" hehe y bueno ya escogí la canción perfecta se llama Como la flor de Selena :) siempre quise cantar esa.**

**************"ICarly no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a su Creador Dan Schneider & ah Nickelodeon ****, Tampoco soy la dueña original de esta historia solo la Adapto" :]************ **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Sin pensarlo demasiado, me acerque a él y lo abrace con fuerza. Él me respondió el gesto. ¡Oh, hace tanto que no lo veía! Austin Ames, fue mi último novio oficial. Hace más de cuatro años que no sé nada de él. Y ahora está aquí, de la nada. Austin se fue a vivir a Londres, porque su padre quería que estudiara derecho allí. Fue un gran amigo y novio para mí. Pero después de él, no volví a conseguir algo serio.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte contenta.

- Bien, bien. Llegue hace unos días de Londres, vine a ver a mi madre y a mi hermana – me dijo y sonrió - ¿Y tú, que es de tu vida?

- Vivo con Sea, una amiga. Y estoy trabajando – le dije.

Sentí como alguien se acomodaba la garganta. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Me di la vuelta y lo acerque a nosotros. Austin lo miro bien. Y Freddie miro bien a Austin. Ambos se estaban, por así decirlo ¿analizando?

- Él es Freddie, un amigo – se lo presenté.

- Austin Lennon – le dijo él y tendió su mano.

- Un gusto – dijo Freddie y le respondió. Algo no estaba bien aquí, podía sentir la incomodidad en el aire. La tensión. Los mire a ambos.

- Mmmm, bueno – dije para romper el hielo - ¿Dónde te estás quedando? – le pregunte a Austin.

- En casa de mi madre, quise ir a un hotel. Pero ya conoces a mamá es demasiado posesiva – me dijo. Reír por lo bajo.

- Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien y de volver a verte – dije.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo él – Y si no te molesta ¿Podrías darme tu teléfono? Así no perdemos el contacto

- Oh, claro que si – le dije. Saco su celular y comenzó a anotar – Listo. Llámame y hablamos.

- Claro, bonita. Adiós – me dijo y se acerco a mí para besar mi mejilla. Pero se alejo rápido.

- ¡Auch! – dijo por lo bajo. Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunte.

- Sentí una puntada en el estomago – me dijo. De reojo mire a Freddie. Este sonrió levemente. ¡Oh, es un tramposo!

- ¿Estás bien? – le dije. Me miro.

- Si, si. Te llamo hoy en la tarde-noche – dijo.

- Está bien, estaré esperando – dije. Él se fue.

Sin poder creerlo me gire a verlo. Él clavo su seria mirada en mí. Lo mire fijo, desafiante, intentado intimidarlo. Pero solo conseguí que él me intimidara a mí. Como siempre.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunte.

- ¿Quién era él? – me contestó con una pregunta. Arquee una de mis cejas y lo mire bien.

- ¿Celoso? – dije en forma de pregunta.

- ¿Quién es él? – volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero más despacio. Más amenazante.

- Austin Lennon, fue mi último novio oficial. Hace 4 años que se fue y no lo veo desde entonces. Nada importante, ¿Listo? – le dije.

- ¿Por qué le diste tu número? – dijo.

- ¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio de novio molesto? – le dije. Se acerco desafiante a mí.

- Creo que no estás en condiciones de no contestarme – me dijo por lo bajo. ¡Dios, era tan aterrador!

- Vamos, diablito. No te tengo miedo – dije. Arqueo una de sus cejas.

- Podría hacerte lo que yo quiera – dijo. Reí burlona.

- Pues fíjate que no. No puedes hacerme el amor – le dije. Sonrió levemente, le di donde más le duele.

- Pero puedo matarte.

- No serías capaz – dije.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó. Y en verdad no estoy segura de contestar a eso. Lo mire fijo y trate de encontrar mi respuesta en sus ojos.

- Porque nunca nadie me ha mirado como tú me miras – le dije.

- ¿Ni él? – dijo refiriéndose a Austin.

- Ni él, ni nadie. Solamente tú – mire su boca y trague saliva. Solo necesito probarlos, tenerlos. Por lo menos medio segundo – ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Austin? Así no vas a demostrar que tienes algo bueno dentro.

- Solo estaba probando si ese poder aun esta en mí. Y gracias a Dios, si lo está. ¡Gracias Barba! – dijo elevando la voz en la última frase.

- Pues para mí fue porque estás celoso – le dije y baje la mirada.

- Pues, tenlo por hecho que sí. Fue por celos. Y si no hubiese tenido el poder, le hubiera pegado con el puño – me dijo sonriente. Lo mire bien.

- Eres tan malo – dije divertida.

- ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar algo bueno en mí? – me preguntó.

- Solo debemos hacer cosas que por lo general nunca haces y ponerte a prueba y no lo sé – dije divertida.

- Ya encontré algo bueno dentro de mí – me dijo. Lo mire sorprendida.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte intrigada.

- Tú – me dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta mañana :) Reviews? <strong>


	13. Capitulo 12

**Lo lamento tenerlos abandonados tanto tiempo :( pero es que esta muy ocupada en estos días ,pero bueno volví :)**

****************"ICarly no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a su Creador Dan Schneider & ah Nickelodeon ****, Tampoco soy la dueña original de esta historia solo la Adapto" :]****************

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

Sentí mi corazón desbocarse de dudas. ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Se acerco más a mí y con su mano libre acaricio mi rostro. Como dije antes, ahora no tiene esa apariencia siniestra de ayer. Ahora parece… normal.

- Tú eres algo bueno y…- dijo y dejo de hablar.

- ¿Y qué? – le pregunte queriendo saber más.

- Y tú estás…

- Señores clientes, lamentamos interrumpir lo que están haciendo. Pero deben dejar el centro comercial, porque cerraremos en 10 minutos, por fallas eléctricas en la instalación – dijo la fría voz de la operadora interrumpiéndolo.

- Uh, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos quedemos aquí dentro y me obligues a comprar más ropa – me dijo divertido y comenzó a caminar.

- Si, claro – dije por lo bajo y salimos de ahí.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido. Teníamos demasiadas bolsas, no podíamos ir caminando. Aunque conociéndolo a él, les diría que es capaz de hacer algo para que no sean demasiadas y luego las encontremos en casa. Como ya dije una vez, es extraño decir casa. Suena mucho a 'nuestra' casa. Pronto llegamos.

- Ahora que estoy pensando ¿En qué momento hiciste el 'acuerdo' con Dios? – le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

- Fácil. Mientras dormías fui a verlo – me dijo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – dije divertida cuando entramos al departamento.

Me saque los zapatos, me estaban matando y él se quito las zapatillas. Al mismo tiempo, ambos nos tiramos al sillón, cansados. Reí divertida al saltar levemente del mismo y volver a mi lugar.

- Bueno, llegue, estaba realmente sorprendido de verme. Ya que hace mucho que no subo a verlo. La luz del cielo me hace daño a los ojos. Empezamos a hablar, tomamos un poco de vino y luego empezamos a jugar ajedrez. Y como casi nunca, le gane ¿Puedes creerlo? – me dijo.

- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó.

- El acuerdo – le dije. Clavo su mirada en la mía y suspiro levemente.

- Mi hermana vino a verme – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Eso quiere decir que la muerte estuvo aquí en mi casa? – dije aterrada. Rió por lo bajo.

- Si, pero tranquila. Rachel es inofensiva cuando no está en horas de trabajo, y no es siniestra y esas cosas. Te sorprendería lo linda que es. Lo único es que hace un poco más de frió cuando ella esta – me dijo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – le pregunte. No me contesto nada.

Tome el control y prendí la televisión. Estaban dando una película. Tarde unos pocos segundos en reconocerla. Era 'Titanic'. Rose y Jack estaban en el agua helada. Temblé levemente al ver el frío que tenían.

- Esa fue una de las tantas veces que Rachel se llevo más de una vida al mismo tiempo, y en un mismo lugar – me dijo.

Lo mire e hizo una seña para que me acercara a él. Me acerque más a él y me acurruco contra su pecho, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire el aroma de su perfume. Volví a mirar la tele pero sin alejarme de él.

- ¿Aun no sabes lo que quieres por tu alma? – me preguntó. Sin alejarme de sus brazos me moví para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, aun no – le dije. Su mirada abrazó la mía. Con una de sus manos acaricio mis cabellos.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta estar contigo – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- A mi también, me encanta estar contigo – dije.

Juro que en cualquier momento iba a besarlo. Era algo que ya no podía controlar. Estaba a punto de ser más fuerte que yo. Se inclino hacia abajo, hacia mí. Cerré los ojos levemente, esperando aquello. El maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar. Abrí los ojos y ya estaba a pocos centímetros mío. Se alejó con un gruñido. Me puse de pie y fui a contestar.

- ¿Hola? – dije.

- Sam, hola – me dijo.

- ¡Austin! – Lo llame al reconocerlo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien. Dije que iba a llamarte – dijo divertido. Sonreí.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dije divertida.

- Te he echado mucho de menos – me dijo.

- Y yo a ti – dije enternecida - ¿Cómo te ha ido en Londres?

- Bien, pero nada es como en casa.

- Me lo imagino – le dije y me gire a buscar a Freddie. No estaba en el sillón ¿Dónde diablos estará? Lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

- Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana? – me preguntó.

Extrañada por no encontrar a Freddie, me gire para mirar al frente. Salte levemente, al verlo tan cerca de mi rostro y con el semblante tan serio.

- ¿Mañana? – dije algo confundida.

- ¿Puedes? – me dijo. La respiración de Freddie se volvió densa, pesada.

- Mmm, no lo sé. Tengo que fijarme en mi agenda – le dije nerviosa – Déjame revisarlo y te llamo.

- Claro – dijo él.

Me dio un número y lo anote, pero sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo a Freddie. ¡Dios, ya me está dando miedo!

- Te llamo luego Austin – dije divertida pero nerviosa.

- Está bien, adiós bonita.

- Adiós – lo salude y colgué.

Sin dejar de mirarlos a los ojos retrocedí levemente. Él comenzó a acercarse. Mis pies no podían detenerse, era algo que no podía hacer. Me estaba asustando, estaba logrando hacerme tener miedo. Les juro que desde que lo conocí nunca me dio miedo del todo. Pero en este momento, si lo está haciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos :)<strong>


	14. Capitulo 13

**Lo lamento tanto amigs de verdad lo siento,no pude actualizar en todo este tiempo la escuela la tarea y aparte me cortaron el Internet por eso ya no pude pero mañana sin falte les traigo un capitulo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Como sabrán ICarly no me pertenece tampoco la historia es traída de fans para fans <strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

No pude seguir mis pasos, ya que la pared me lo impidió. El aire a mí alrededor se puso denso. Estaba tan cerca. Él podía hacerme daño sin ningún problema ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¡Oh, por Dios! Por un minuto me gustaría poder tener poderes. Coloco sus brazos a mis costados, impidiendo mi escape. Lo mire fijo a los ojos. Era tan poderoso y fuerte. De verdad podía lastimarme.

- ¿Qué… que sucede? – le pregunte apenas.

- Debo irme – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y golpeo la pared con la mano – Lo siento.

- Tengo que irme, Sam – me dijo serio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Volveré dentro de 3 días, si aun no sabes que quieres por tu alma. Te quedaran 2 días más – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- No quiero que te vayas – dije.

- Debo hacerlo, preciosa – se alejó de mí y caminó hasta la habitación.

Sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho. Él no se podía ir. No quiero que se vaya. Pero mientras esta sensación está en mi pecho, me doy cuenta de algo. ¿Qué pasara cuando no lo vea nunca más? ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Sin pensarlo corrí hacia la habitación y la abrí. Él ya no estaba.

- ¿Freddie? – lo llame.

Nadie me contestó. Por alguna razón mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había un gran vacío en mi interior. Se había ido y no me dejo abrazarlo antes de irse. ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Habré hecho algo malo? Comencé a llorar. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡No debo llorar, no tengo motivos! Me dijo que iba a volver dentro de tres días. Solo debo esperar y pensar que es lo que quiero a cambio de mi alma.

- Sam, ¡Samantha! – me llamó alguien. Rápidamente abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunte de repente.

- Ya son casi la una de la tarde Sam ¿Estuviste llorando? – me preguntó al ver mis, seguramente, hinchados ojos.

- No, no – dije poniéndome de pie. Entre al baño y ella fue tras mío.

- Sam, te conozco y mucho. ¡Dime porque diablos llorabas si no quieres verme enojada! – me exigió.

Diablo…Freddie. Mire a mi alrededor y él no estaba. Pensé que cuando despertara lo iba a encontrar de nuevo aquí. Pero al parecer eso no es así. Otra vez mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se humedecieron. Carly me miró bien y sin pensarlo se acerco a mí a abrazarme.

- Oye, Oye, no llores – dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

- Lo siento, es que estoy algo sensible – dije y me aleje de ella. Me miró bien.

- ¿Te hizo algo aquel hombre? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.

- No, él no sería capaz de lastimarme. Solo que tuvo que irse, vuelve dentro de tres días y me puse un poco triste – le dije. Arqueo una ceja.

- Sam, ni siquiera lloraste cuando Austin Lennon se fue a Londres – me dijo divertida. Y lo recordé a él, a Austin. Había quedado en llamarlo y no lo hice.

- ¡Austin! – dije y corrí al teléfono.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó ella y se acerco a mí. Tome el teléfono y marque su número.

- ¿Hola? – me contestó.

- ¡Austin!

- ¿Sam? Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – dijo y rió por lo bajo.

- Lo siento tanto, pero estaba tan cansada que me olvide de todo y me quede dormida. Me acabo de levantar.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

- Si quieres, podemos salir a cenar mañana en la noche – le dije.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que si – dije y sonreí levemente.

- Paso por ti a las 9 de la noche ¿Está bien? – me preguntó.

- Mejor imposible – le dije. Le di la dirección de casa y colgué. Me gire a ver a mi amiga. Me miro bien.

- ¿Acabas de hablar con Austin? – Me preguntó

- Si, si. Me lo encontré ayer en el centro comercial, y me pidió mi número. Ayer en la tarde me llamó y me invitó a cenar. Y como me quede dormida, no le conteste. Por eso lo llame ahora – le conté.

- ¿Así que volvió? – dijo sorprendida.

- Si, así es – le dije. Entre al baño y ella detrás de mí.

- ¿Y como está? ¿Está igual de guapo que siempre? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.

- Si, creo que sí. No ha cambiado nada de nada – le dije. Salimos del baño y fuimos hasta la cocina.

- Sam, ¿estás enamorada de nuestro nuevo jefe? – preguntó. Me gire a verla.

- No… no lo sé, Carly – dije dudosa.

- ¿Y él, lo está de ti?

- Tampoco lo sé – le dije y otra vez la melancolía volvió a mí.

- Me preocupas amiga – me dijo.

- A mi también, y mucho – mire hacia la ventana.

Necesito que vuelva, necesito verlo. ¿Qué ha hecho conmigo? Creo que quiere llevarse algo más que mi alma. Él quiere llevarse mi corazón. Creo que lo va a lograr. Cuando él se vaya definitivamente, no solo se llevara mi alma. Sino que también todo el amor que tengo para dar. Necesito hacer algo. Necesito cambiar esto que siento. Tal vez mañana en la noche saliendo de nuevo con Austin lo logre. Tal vez aun este a tiempo de salvarme. Dios Donde quiera que estés dame tiempo de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana! de verdad :)<strong>

**Reviews, ahora que me doy cuenta son muchos Reviews gracias :D**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Bueno perdón por hacerlos esperar y aquí tienen otro capitulo :) &mariniti the white dragon fue muy gracioso tu Review Hehe tranquila ya besaras a Nathan ;) Y también gracias a todos los que aun siguen la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Como sabrán ICarly no me pertenece tampoco la historia es traída de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro aunque no se muy bien que se signifique eso o.o<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14<p>

Termine de colocarme rímel. Dentro de cinco minutos Austin llegaría y yo aun no estaba lista. Corrí deprisa a mi habitación a buscarme un tapado. La temperatura había cambiado bastante. Hacía frió, me mire por última vez al espejo y el portero sonó. Corrí a atenderlo.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunte.

- Soy Austin – me dijo.

- Ahí bajo – dije y colgué.

Tome mi cartera y mis llaves y salí del departamento. Carly había decido irse a vivir con Jared. A eso había venido ayer a casa. Dijo que habían hablado mucho que ya era hora de la convivencia. Jamás pensé que mi castaña amiga llegaría a tanto. Pero me alegro por ella. Pasamos una linda tarde de amigas juntas, ayer. Ella siempre me hace sentir mejor. Es una gran persona.

- ¡Hola! – me dijo cuando abrí la puerta. Sonreí levemente, y me acerque a él para saludarlo – Luces hermosa.

- Gracias – le dije divertida – Tú no te quedas atrás.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó.

- Claro – dije y tome su brazo.

Pronto estuvimos en un lindo restaurante. Se acercó a mí y me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo y a sentarme. Sonreí levemente y le agradecí. Él se sentó frente a mí y pronto vino un mozo. Nos entrego el menú.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – dijo.

- Mmmm, no lo sé – dije sin dejar de mirar las cosas.

Una punzada comenzó a formarse en mi estomago. Era un dolor terrible. Solté la cartilla y tome mi panza con una mano. Austin me miró bien. Yo también lo hice. Se veía algo borroso.

- ¿Sam? ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

Asentí levemente. Algo se movía con fuerza dentro de mi panza y estaba haciendo estragos conmigo. Sin pensarlo mucho me puse de pie. Austin me miró bien.

- Voy al baño – le dije más que mareada.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó.

- No, no – le dije rápidamente – Solo pide por mi

Más que apurada me dirigí al baño. Para mi suerte no había nadie allí. Me acerque a uno de los retretes y me agache para vomitar. Abrí mi boca, porque la sensación de hacerlo me estaba matando, pero nada salió. Me puse de pie y me pare frente al espejo. Abrí la llave y lave mi cara con agua fría. Otra vez las ganas de vomitar vinieron a mí, pero ya no podía girarme al retrete. Baje mi cabeza hacia el lava manos. Una mancha se formo en el espejo. Como si eso hubiera salido de mí. Pronto tomó forma.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? – me preguntó. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Freddie? – dije sin poder creerlo.

Estaba del otro lado del espejo. Lo mire detenidamente. Sus ojos no estaban chocolates, sino que eran rojos. Rojos como el fuego. Mire su cuerpo. Estaba lastimado, golpeado, herido. Volví a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué… que te sucedió? – le pregunte aterrada.

- Tranquila, solo jugaba con mis hermanos – me dijo.

- ¿A eso le llamas jugar? ¿Dónde estás?

- En mi casa

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Me voy por dos días! ¡Solo dos días! ¡Ya sales con ese imbécil! – me dijo enojado.

- ¡Tú te fuiste! ¡Y ahora me vienes a… a hacer una escena de celos! ¿Detrás de un espejo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – le pregunte nerviosa.

Me miro fijo a los ojos. Su respiración era agitada. Al parecer estaba enojado por algo más. Mire su piel, estaba más roja de la normal. Parecía arder. Volví a sus ojos. Eran tan raros.

- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? – le pregunte.

- Cuando juego con mis hermanos, mis poderes se salen de control. Alterando el color de mis ojos y haciendo que mi piel queme – me contestó.

- ¿Y tu pacto con Dios? – dije al recordar eso.

- Al Diablo con ello, no tengo nada de bueno dentro – me dijo. Lo mire espantada.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tendrás que vivir por siempre y para siempre en el infierno?

- Así es, preciosa – me dijo. Negué con la cabeza efusivamente.

- No, no por favor – le dije desesperada. Me miró bien.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- No, no puedes – dije mientras otra vez mis ojos se humedecían por él.

- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿A quién diablos le puede importar el Diablo? – dijo lleno de resentimiento.

- A mí – le dije rápidamente – A mi me importas y mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto? lo se,los hago sufrir :P Bueno hasta la próxima. <strong>


	16. Capitulo 15

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews. Hoy quise actualizar temprano no se por que normalmente pondría el capitulo alas no se 8 o 9 de la noche,pero espero que los conectados empiecen a leer bueno eso es todo y no vemos abajo :D**

**mariniti the white dragon: De nada,ya sabes que te apoyo en tu sueño ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>ICarly no es mio y bla bla ya saben el resto :) Créditos: Dan Schneider<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

Se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente. Su respiración era pesada, se podía oír perfectamente. Volví a mirar las heridas de su cuerpo, parecían algo así como arañazos, mordisco y golpes. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos.

- Debo irme – me dijo de repente.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – le pregunte.

- Sí – me contestó.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – le dije. Me miró fijo, serio.

- Yo no prometo nada, solo cumplo lo que digo.

- Freddie – lo llame.

- ¿Qué?

- Te extraño – susurre levemente.

Levante mi mano y la apoye sobre el frió espejo que estaba frente a mí. Apoye mi mano justo frente a su pecho, pero sabía que no podía tocarlo, que no lo estaba haciendo.

- Nos vemos mañana, preciosa – me dijo.

- Adiós – dije y desapareció.

Alguien tocó la puerta del baño. Recordé donde estaba y con quien. Me acomode un poco y decidí salir. Era uno de los mozos. Me miró bien y yo a él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunte.

- No, nada señorita. Solo que el señor que venía con usted me pidió que le dijera que lo perdonara, pero se tenía que ir – me dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – dije.

- Si, me dejó esta nota para usted – dijo y me entregó un papel.

Tome el papel y el mozo se fue. ¿Por qué se habrá ido así? ¿Habré tardado mucho? Sin seguir dando vueltas abrí el papel.

Siento haberme ido así, Sam. Pero llamó mi madre, mi hermana Clara está muy mal, la internaron de urgencia. Luego te llamo para contarte todo con detalles. Lo siento de verdad. No quería que esto quedara así. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que me encanta estar contigo. Hablamos otro día, bonita.  
>Con cariño. Austin.<p>

¡Oh, dios! Espero que Freddie no tenga nada que ver con esto. Porque si eso llega a ser así, y a la hermana de Austin le sucede algo, el señor Diablo va a conocerme. Tome mi abrigo y salí de aquel restaurante. Lo mejor era volver a casa. Todo había sido un desastre. ¿En qué problema me metí, dios mío? Debí escuchar a mi amiga cuando me dijo que no subestimara a lo que no conocía. Debí retractarme de mis palabras. Pero si no lo hubiese dicho, tal vez nunca hubiese conocido a Freddie. Una fría brisa subió por mi espalda, mientras caminaba por la calle. Mi piel se erizó por completo. No era un frío normal. Era un frió extraño. Nunca había sentido algo así.

- Tranquila, no te asustes – me dijo. Mi corazón casi se salió de lugar cuando una mujer se paró frente a mí – Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

La mire bien. Era una mujer alta de cabellos negros y ojos aceitunados. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. Comencé a temblar levemente. Era un frío horrible. Jamás había sentido uno así. Recordé las palabras de Freddie. Rachel es inofensiva cuando no está en horas de trabajo, y no es siniestra y esas cosas. Te sorprendería lo linda que es. Lo único es que hace un poco más de frió cuando ella está presente.

- ¿Rachel? – le dije por lo bajo.

- Se nota que Freddie te ha hablado de mí – me dijo sonriente.

La mire sin poder creerlo. Tengo a la muerte frente a mí. Esto no era posible. Retrocedí unos pasos. Ella rió por lo bajo.

- Tranquila, Sam. No voy a hacerte daño. No estoy en horas de trabajo, y además a ti te falta todavía – dijo.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunte luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu casa o ah otro lado? No creo que quieras que te vean hablando con la nada en medio de la calle – me dijo.

- ¿Con la nada? – pregunte.

- Yo tengo el poder de hacer que solo la persona que yo quiera me vea. Y en este caso tú eres la única que lo está haciendo – dijo.

Asentí levemente y comenzamos a caminar. El molesto frío aun no se había ido de mí. La mire de costado. Freddie tenía razón. Ella no es siniestra y nada de esas cosas. Es más, es muy bella. Y si la miras bien es algo parecida a Freddie. Llegamos a mi departamento, entramos. Le pregunte si quería algo de tomar, me dijo que no. Nos sentamos a la mesa. Ella frente a mí.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunte luego de unos segundos de silencio. Ella acomodo su garganta y miró a su alrededor.

- Si mi hermano se llega a enterar que vine a verte, se enojara mucho conmigo y será capaz de no hablarme por un millón de años – me dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

- Tranquila, yo no le diré nada – le dije.

- Estoy algo preocupada por Freddie – dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿En qué sentido?.

- En todos los sentidos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi hermano es el Diablo, Freddie. Jamás ha conocido lo que es el amor, jamás se ha preocupado por alguien que no sea él. Bueno tal vez si, cuando nací yo. Pero a lo que me refiero es que nunca lo había visto tan perturbado – me dijo.

- ¿Quieres decir que él tal vez este mal por mi culpa? – le pregunte.

- No, no por tu culpa – dijo y se acercó un poco más a mí para bajar la voz – Creo que has despertado algo dentro de él. Algo que desconoce y por lo cual está confundido.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Sabes que ha hecho un pacto con el Creador, ¿verdad? – me dijo.

- Si, lo sé. Y es una locura.

- También lo creo. Pero Sam, eres la única que puede despertar eso bueno que Freddie tiene dentro.

- ¿Cómo lo hago? – Dije

- Arriésgate. Al diablo con las reglas de Dios, Sam. Él mismo creó las reglas del amor, y si él mismo las prohíbe se está contradiciendo – me dijo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Lo que sientes. Cuando lo tengas al frente y creas que es hora de despertar lo bueno dentro de él, haz lo que te diga tu corazón – dijo y se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice – Ahora debo irme, ya es hora para Clara Lennon.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Esa niña está sufriendo, Sam. Debo llevármela – me dijo.

- Freddie no tiene nada que ver en esto ¿Verdad? – le pregunte.

- Para nada. Freddie no se interpone en las muertes. Solo yo y Dios – dijo.  
>Asentí levemente. Sabía todo lo que Austin iba a sufrir por esto.<p>

- ¿Será rápido? – le dije. Se giro a verme.

- No sentirá nada – me dijo.

- Gracias Rachel – dije. Sonrió levemente.

- Es un secreto – susurró.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunte.

- Freddie nunca tuvo debilidades, pero ahora si tiene una – me dijo.  
>La mire extrañada.<p>

- ¿Cuál?

- Tú.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta mañana :) Y No se olviden de los Reviews.<strong>


	17. Capitulo 16

**Lo se tarde :/ pero bueno aquí tienen ah y muchas gracias por los Reviews ya casi son 100 falta muy poco eso me hace muy feliz :D Bueno a leer se a dicho :P**

* * *

><p><strong>ICarly no es mio ni lo sera y que lastima que acaba a finales de este año : siempre sera una gran serie **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

Abrí mis ojos por el ruido del tren. Hace bastante que no me despertaba con este sonido. Parpadee seguido para despertarme mejor. Con pereza me senté en la cama. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie allí. Pensé que cuando despertara lo que primero que iba a ver sería a él. Un exquisito olor a huevos y tocino lleno mi estomago. Sin pensarlo me puse rápidamente de pie para salir de la habitación. Abrí con fuerza la puerta, para divisarlo del otro lado de la cocina haciendo, lo que se supone debe ser, el desayuno. Esta aquí. Levantó la cabeza y me miró. Sonreí abiertamente y corrí hasta él. Me tire a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque más a mí.

- Hola – le dije sin soltarlo.

Creo que totalmente anonadado por mi reacción de abrazarlo, se encontró devolviéndome el gesto. Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme por la cintura. Mi corazón latía fuerte. Rápido. Cerré los ojos y me encontré acariciando su nuca con una de mis manos.

- te extrañe tanto – susurre en su oído.

Dulcemente besó uno de mis hombros. Me aleje de él despacio, me sentía un poco idiota por esto, pero no podía ser de otra forma. De verdad lo había extrañado. Me sentía tan mal sin él.

- Jamás nadie me había extrañado – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- No lo creo. Para mí que tus hermanos si te deben de extrañar cuando no estás con ellos – le dijo. Asintió divertido.

- Hice el desayuno.

- Ya me di cuenta – dije con una sonrisa y me senté en la mesa.

Colocó frente a mí en un plato, huevos con tocino de lado. Giro para agarrar algo y ponerlo frente a mí. Café. Lo mire y sonreí levemente. Se sentó y empezamos a comer. ¿Cómo habrá hecho para curar las heridas que tenía ayer?

- ¿Vas a decirme la razón de porque te fuiste? – le pregunte. Me miró.

- Necesitaba un poco de mi casa, me estaba volviendo loco aquí.

- ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

- No tiene nada que ver contigo, preciosa. Sabes que me encanta estar contigo. Pero necesitaba mi casa, mi lugar.

- Entiendo – le dije. Volvió a comer.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Austin? – me preguntó. Lo mire.

- Tengo que llamarlo – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ayer tuvo que irse porque internaron a su hermanita y estaba muy mal. Tengo que preguntarle como esta.

- Su hermana murió – me dijo. Baje la mirada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Hable con Rachel. La vida de esa niña no sería buena si seguía viviendo.

- Creo que tendré que llamarlo – le dije.

- Lo sé. Hazlo – me dijo.

Me puse de pie y fui en busca del teléfono. Marque el número de Austin, pero nadie me contestó. Marque el número de su casa, y allí tampoco. ¡Oh, Dios! Debe estar destrozado. Volví a la cocina y él seguía sentado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó.

- Nadie contesta – dije.

- Tal vez no esté en su casa.

- Así parece.

Se puso de pie y ordenamos todo. Salimos de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón. Lo mire fijo, él también lo hizo.

- Yo también te extrañe preciosa, no sabes cuánto – me dijo. Sonreí dulcemente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Nunca dije tanta verdad junta.

Mordí levemente mi labio inferior y mire a mí alrededor. Es de día. Quiero que sea de noche. Lo volví a mirar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó.

- ¿Aun tienes el poder de alterar las horas? – le pregunte. Me miró bien.

- Creo que si – dijo. Sonreí.

- Haz que sea de noche, por favor – le pedí. Frunzo el ceño y se puso de pie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo hazlo – dije. Se acercó a mí y me miró fijo.

- Cierra los ojos – me dijo. Asentí levemente y lo hice.

Sentí un pequeño mareo y pronto todo volvió a estar quieto. Aun no abría mis ojos, no iba a hacerlo hasta que él me lo dijera.

- Ahora puedes abrirlos – dijo.

Los abrí y todo estaba oscuro a nuestro alrededor. Era de noche. Sonreí levemente y tome una de sus manos.

- Vamos – le dije. Me miró extrañado.

- ¿A dónde? – me preguntó.

- A despertar lo bueno dentro de ti.

Más que extrañado asintió y salimos de casa. Era una linda noche. Un poco fresca, el cielo negro estaba siendo cubierto por nubes. ¿Estará Dios descubriendo lo que tengo pensado hacer, y por eso se está enojando? No lo sé, y no me importa. Lo único que quiero es mirarlo a él. Llegamos al viejo parque que estaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa. Sin soltarnos de la mano caminamos hasta allí. Divertida corrí hasta una de las viejas hamacas y me senté.

- Siéntate contigo – me dijo.  
>Asintió y me puse de pie. Se sentó en la hamaca. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, me acerque a él y me senté sobre sus piernas, colocando alrededor de su cintura las mías. Comenzó a mecerse. Coloque una de mis manos sobre sus cabellos y lo acaricie suavemente.<p>

- ¿Qué quieres por tu alma? – me preguntó. Baje mi mano por su oreja, y la acaricie.

- Aun no lo sé – le dije.

- ¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

- Tal vez, mañana. Pero ahora no hablemos de eso. Solo déjame mirarte y tocarte. ¿Nunca has soñado con no ser el Diablo? – le pregunte.

- No, nunca. Siempre acepte esto que soy y no me quejo – dijo.

- Quiero darte un regalo – le dije.

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.

- Algo dulce, algo raro.

* * *

><p><strong>TAN TAN TANNN! hasta próxima (Osea mañana) <strong>

**Muchas gracias de nuevo.**

**Besos abrazos perritos gatitos chocolates y todo lo que se les ocurra :)**


	18. Capitulo 17

**PERDÓN****! no pude actualizar el fin de semana es que andaba ocupada (Si por ocupada te refieres a que fuiste al Plaza Sésamo a subirte a los juegos Nombre que ocupada) u.u perdón.**

**Advertencia! yo les dije que esta novelas podría ser M en el futuro y este capitulo tiene un toque de el si no te gusta esta categoría no hay problema no tienes que leerlo :) **

* * *

><p><strong>ICarly bla bla no es mio bla bla y perdón otra vez ._.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17<p>

- Va a llover – me dijo. Levante la cabeza y mire al oscuro cielo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunte. Él también miró hacia arriba.

- Huele a lluvia – dijo.

Respire profundamente y ese refrescante olor entró por mi nariz. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos. Se acercó más a mí y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Yo solo acariciaba su pelo. Se seguía meciendo sobre la hamaca, con cuidado.

- Me haces tan bien – dije despacio.

Comenzó a llover. La fría lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Se alejó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Sonreí y levante la cabeza para que las gotas mojaran mi rostro. Esta sensación era tan increíble.

- Sam – me llamó. Volví mi mirada a él

- ¿Si? – le dije suave.

- Quiero que me des algo – dijo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte.

- Comparte un beso conmigo – susurró.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa. Estábamos completamente mojados. Él se seguía meciendo en la hamaca. Desde que lo vi, quise besarlo. Y ahora no puedo ni respirar. Sonreí levemente. Coloque uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios y los separe levemente. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando. No podría detenerme. Después de esto ya no habrá marcha atrás. Ya tiene mi corazón.

- Prométeme que nunca olvidaras este beso – le dije.

- Te lo prometo.

Sin seguir dando vueltas me acerque lentamente a su boca. Mi corazón, casi se salió de lugar cuando choque contra sus labios. Como si nunca hubiera besado a nadie en mi vida, me encontré totalmente perdida ante esto. No sabía que hacer. Su boca se empezó a mover, para darle señal a la mía. Con cuidado sus labios pasaban sobre los míos. Todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Se alejó dulcemente, para volver a acercarse. Nuestras lenguas se mezclaron en un suave baile. Y mi corazón, mi corazón iba a explotar. La lluvia seguía siendo fuerte. El sabor de sus labios, mezclado con la del agua salada, era el mismo cielo. Se puso de pie conmigo encima. Nuestras bocas no podían alejarse. Coloque mis piernas en el suelo, pero apenas pude tocarlo. Estaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Con cuidado me aleje de él. Necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Sonreí levemente. Levanto su mano y acaricio mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, ante el caliente contacto.

- Volvamos a casa – dije.

Asintió levemente. Tomó mi mano y comenzamos caminar debajo de la lluvia. Me gire a verlo y sonreí bobamente. Detuvo su paso y con un tirón me acerco a él para besarme. Mis piernas temblaron. Coloco una de sus manos en mi nuca para acercarme más a él. Jamás nadie me había besado de esta forma. Él era tan increíble, que de verdad no parecía que nunca besó a nadie. Me aleje de él para tomar aire, y al abrir mis ojos mire sorprendida a mí alrededor. Estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento. Lo mire bien. Sonrió abiertamente.

- Vas a enfermarte, preciosa. No quiero eso – dijo.

Tome las llaves y abrí. Totalmente descontrolada de mí parte, lo tome de la camisa y lo acerque a mi boca. Con movimientos salvajes tome sus labios con los míos. ¡Dios, era una locura! Él no podía hacer esto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

- Oh,Sam – gimió levemente mi nombre.

Me aleje de sus labios y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me volví a acercar a él. Comencé a besar su mentón para bajar a su cuello. Su respiración iba en aumento al igual que mi cuerpo. Se alejó de mí y levemente me empujo contra la mesada de la sala. Se acercó más a mí y me alzo en ella, para volver a mis labios. Rodee su cuerpo con mis piernas, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba sus cabellos. Coloco sus manos en mis caderas y me pegó más a él. Gemí levemente. Lo empuje de mí para quitarle la remera. Lo mire detenidamente. Alcé una de mis manos y la apoye sobre su fuerte pecho. Su pecho se elevaba por la respiración pesada.

- Como te deseo – susurre agitada – Mariposas bailan en mi pecho, el calor no se dispersa, amor.

Baje mis dedos por su pecho. Provocando que su piel se erizara bajo mi mano. Eso me hacía sentir poderosa. Sabía que tenía cierto poder sobre él. Pero siempre sabría al final del día, que él tenía todo el poder sobre mí.

- Te quiero besar de los pies, a la cabeza – le dije e incline mi cabeza para lamer su pecho.

Gimió roncamente. Envolví una de sus pezones con mi lengua. Metió su mano entre mis cabellos y me acerco más a su pecho. Subí mi boca por su cuello, para morder levemente su oreja. Murmuró algo en otro idioma. Me aleje y lo mire a los ojos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le pregunte.

Sonrió levemente. Coloco su mano derecha sobre uno de mis pechos. Lo acaricio sobre la ropa, poniéndome tensa, haciendo que lo deseara más aun. Bajó por mi cintura, hasta el borde de mi camiseta. Metió su mano debajo. Mordí levemente mis labios. Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me volvió a besar. Su mano caliente, pasaba por mi cintura. Comenzó a murmurar algo que no entendía sobre mi boca. Algo pareció despertarse dentro de mí, era mucho más poderoso que el deseo. Se alejó y quito mi blusa. Mis pechos estaban duros, tensos. Deseaban que él los saciara, tanto como yo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – me preguntó, mientras su mano subía por mi espalda.

- No, no tengo miedo de ti – le dije.

Sin ningún problema me alzo entre sus brazos y conmigo encima comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Besé suavemente sus labios, mientras sentía sus fuertes manos sobre mi trasero, sosteniéndome sobre él. Con una de mis piernas abrí la puerta de la habitación, entramos sin dejar de besarnos. Mi corazón latía rápido, iba a salirse de mí. Al fin pasaría, al fin sería mío. Solo mío. Cuando esto acabe, de verdad estaré en el infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>U.U parece que tendrán mucha diversión esta noche :P Espero no les moleste este capitulo con un toque de M en el pero bueno esto tenia que pasar.<strong>

**sigan con los Reviews :) **


	19. Nota Importante

**Nota**

****Muy bien chicos nocturnos les vengo a dejar esta pequeña nota sobre los capítulos, El Capitulo 18 & 19 serán juntados, tanto como el 20 & 21 que publicare próximamente y el 22 lo dejare en solo un capitulo Y el 23 Que es el ultimo capitulo, como es muy largo también lo dejare solo en 1 y después de que acabe esta historia publicare otra también adapta que se de titula Pacto de amigos creo algunos ya la leyeron y otros no pero bueno esta nueva novela sera M por contenido sexual en futuros capítulos Y tal vez haga una novela, la estoy planeando con una amiga mía trata: de que Freddie es un Ganster,malo,rudo y tal vez narco traficante pero un día lo captura la policía y en jefatura conoce a una policía (Sam) y se enamora de ella,me basare en el juego de Grand Theft Auto IV en la historia de Nico Bellic pero sera toda mi imaginación. Soy fan de las series de policía como La ley y el orden Rookie blue policía novato y CSI. Si lo se me encantan las series de asesinatos y de investigaciones Soy rara? tal vez bueno muchas gracias por leer esta nota :)

**Publicare mañana.**


	20. Capitulo 18

**Como les dije combinación de capítulos 18 y 19 para que sea mas largo la actualización de hoy :)**

**ADVERTENCIA CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL,SI NO ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO NO LO LEAS. **

* * *

><p><strong>ICarly bla bla no es mio <strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18<p>

Caímos en la cama, yo encima de él. Sabía exactamente en donde terminaríamos. Su respiración pasó por mi cuello, me aleje de él y me senté a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. Me miró fijo a los ojos.

- Sabes que no podemos hacer esto – le dije agitada. Se sentó y me acomodo mejor sobre él.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, preciosa. Ya no puedo detenerme – me dijo mientras sus manos desabrochaban mis pantalones - Ya probé tus labios. Ahora quiero probar tu cuerpo, tu vitalidad, tu fuerza. Quiero estar unido a ti.

Mordí mi labios levemente y tome su rostro con mis manos, para mirarlo fijo a los ojos. No, no había nada de malo en esto.

- Después de esto, tú habrás ganado el pacto – le dije sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

Bajó sus manos por mis caderas, para llevarse con ellas mis pantalones. Me moví un poco para que pudiera sacarlos. Los arrojó con fuerza hacia un costado. Me volvió a acomodar sobre él. Relamí mis labios y lo mire con locura.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- Haremos el amor, y el amor es algo bueno – dije.

Besó dulcemente mis labios. Lo empuje levemente hacia atrás para que se acostara. Acaricie su fuerte pecho. Me incline hacia sus labios y lo bese. Gimió levemente, encendiendo el fuego en mí. Él, aun, tenía puesto los pantalones. El contacto de su pantalón con mi piel, me estaba matando. Necesitaba sentirlo, ya. Sus fuertes manos, se movían por mis piernas. Metí mi lengua en su boca, para saborearlo más. Comencé a bajar mis labios por su mentón. Seguí bajando por su cuello, hasta su pecho. Baje más hasta su abdomen. Él respiraba pesadamente. Su mano acariciaba mi cabello. Toda su piel se erizó. Mordí cada firme músculo de su estomago, robándole más de un gemido. Me volví a sentar para mirarlo. Baje mis manos a la cremallera de sus pantalones. Lentamente baje el cierre, para luego desabrochar el botón. De un solo tirón me deshice de ellos. Sonreí pervertida mente al posar mis manos sobre sus bóxers.

- Que extraño señor Diablo, ¿usted con bóxers? – le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

- Tú me los compraste, por mi yo andaría desnudo – dijo

Tenía que quitárselos, tenía que arrancárselos. Se volvió a sentar y me tomó de la cintura para acercarme más a él. Comenzó a besarme. Gemí levemente cuando una de sus manos desabrochó mi sostén.

- te deseo demasiado, que demasiado es poco – susurró contra mis labios.

Arrojó mi sostén a lo lejos. Se alejó de mí boca y bajó la cabeza para tomar uno de mis pechos duros para después morderlo levemente. Gemí exaltada. Mientras que mis manos se perdían en su cabello. Paso su lengua por mi cuello, hasta mi oreja. De nuevo comenzó a murmurarme cosas que yo no entendía. Todo mi cuerpo se derritió de placer, ante su extraño y excitante lenguaje. Su voz era tan profunda.

- Freddie…. – murmure agitada.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó. Bajó su mano hasta mi trasero y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que me dices al oído? – le pregunté.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Si – dije sin dejar mirarlo a los ojos.

- Barbaridades, preciosa – me dijo.

- ¿Y porque no me las dices para que las entienda?

- Porque me gusta decírtelas en mi idioma natal – me dijo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- Es muy excitante – dije y acaricie su espalda.

Se deshizo por completo de mis bragas. Gemí levemente al sentirlo más intimo. Al sentir su sexo palpitar debajo de la maldita tela de algodón de su bóxer.

- Así es como Dios me trajo al mundo – le dije.

- Ha hecho un excelente trabajo – dijo y besó mis labios.

Se recostó conmigo encima. Su caliente mano pasaba por mi desnuda espalda. ¡Oh, Dios! A dónde va el, va el fuego. Me aleje un poco para deslizarme hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Quería darle lo desconocido para él, lo ajeno. Quería darle ese placer que él había creado, pero que no había podido disfrutar. Me senté sobre casi el final de sus piernas y lo mire. Levanto la cabeza para mirarme. Subí mi mano por su entrepierna y pase mi palma por su elevada erección, sobre el bóxer. Gruño por lo bajo. Subí mis dedos hasta el borde de ellos y comencé a bajarlos. En ningún momento quite mis ojos de él.

- Me siento tan poderosa contigo – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo a un virgen Diablo, en mis manos.

Él agarró mis hombros y gimió en respuesta a cada beso, mordisco, y mamada que le estaba dando. Su respuesta caliente me excitó. Me excitó a un grado mayor de necesidad de él. Lo necesitaba, ¡Cuánto lo necesitaba! Gruño profundamente y una de sus manos acaricio mi cabello. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento de saborearlo. Levante la mirada y él me estaba mirando. Sonreí macabramente sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Oh, diablos! – gruñó y me llevó hacia sus labios.

Gemí exaltada sobre su boca. Su beso era tan apasionado que juro que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. Con un movimiento, ajeno para mí, giró sobre el colchón. Su perfecto cuerpo quedo sobre el mío. Volví a gemir al sentir su peso entre mis piernas. Se alejó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso has hecho algo conmigo de lo que yo no soy consciente? – me preguntó.

Levante una de mis manos y acaricie su rostro. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para vivir sin él cuando todo esto acabe?

- Tú has hecho conmigo cosas que ni te imaginas – le dije.

Se inclinó y tomó mis labios con cuidado. Los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban la cuidad. No llovía solo por el mal tiempo. Dios está enojado, lo sé. ¿Seré una pecadora de por vida? ¿Acaso las puertas del paraíso se cerraran para mí? ¡Qué demonios! ¡Esto es el paraíso! Su lengua se mezclo suavemente con la mía. Se alejó despacio de mi boca, llevándose sobre sus labios un leve gemido de mi parte. Comenzó a besar dulcemente mi mentón, para luego mordisquear mi mandíbula y terminar en mi oreja. Subí y baje mis manos por su fuerte espalda.

- Nunca Sam, nunca en mi eterna vida había deseado tanto algo, como te deseo a ti – susurró en mi oído.

- ¿Yo soy tu pecado? – le pregunte.

- Mi más grande pecado, eres tú.

Con un movimiento, hice que girara en la cama, para quedar cómodamente sobre él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos. Aun no comprendo, porque el Diablo es tan lindo. Subió sus manos y las coloco en mi cintura. Lentamente me acomodó sobre él, gemí y apreté con una de mis manos las sabanas ante la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Comencé a moverme para sentirlo más aun. Apretó los dientes y gruñó profundamente, encendiéndome de deseo. Me incline hacia delante y capture sus labios en un ardiente beso. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, de arriba abajo. Con cuidado y ternura. Se sentó en la cama, conmigo encima. Se abrazó con firmeza a mi cuerpo. Rodee su cuello con mis manos y deje que mis gemidos cayeran cerca de su oreja.

- ¿Cuándo te irás? – le pregunte agitada.

- Cuando sea hora – me contestó y comenzó a moverse más seguido.

- No quiero que te vayas – murmure.

- No pensemos en eso ahora, preciosa. Déjame saborearte, déjame probarte.

Me aferré más a él, ante la gran oleada de placer que comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y deje que el éxtasis consumiera mi cuerpo. Me corrí entre sus brazos, nombrándolo agitada. Gruñó lleno de placer. Se recostó en la cama y volvió a girar para tomar verdadero control de la situación. Volví a gemir al sentirlo más hondo que antes. Era tan grande y dominante, el señor Diablo.

- Oh, Freddie – lo nombre levemente. Clavó sus ojos en los míos.

- Gracias por esto, preciosa. Gracias por compartir tu cuerpo conmigo – me dijo. Mordí mi labio inferior y sonreí levemente.

- Sería capaz de compartir mi vida contigo – le dije.

Su mirada se torno extrañada, algo lo estaba perturbando. Volví a levantar una de mis manos y acaricie su rostro de nuevo. Un rayo pareció en el cielo de la cuidad. Volvió a inclinarse hacia mí y rozo sus labios con los míos.

- Yo no soy un hombre, preciosa – dijo agitado y sin dejar de moverse – Tú vida la debes compartir con un hombre, una persona del reino de dios.

- No me importa que no seas un hombre – dije y mis ojos se humedecieron.

Tome sus labios con desesperación. Sabía que él se iba a ir y me iba a dejar no solo sin alma, sino que sin corazón también. Comenzó a moverse más seguido mientras la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba. Bajé mi mano derecha por su espalda, hasta el fin de la misma. El centro de su poder estaba caliente, ardía. Bajé más mi mano, hasta su trasero. Lo acerque más a mí, necesitaba más de él. Sentí otra vez esa gran  
>oleada de placer recorrer mi cuerpo. Volví a correrme al llegar a mi clímax. Se movió más rápido y se unió a mí en ese maravilloso lugar. Ambos gritamos compartiendo el éxtasis del momento. Se dejó caer sobre mí. Lo abrace con fuerza y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra el mío. Su respiración estaba entrecortada como la mía. Con cuidado volvió a besar mis labios y de la misma manera quiso salir de mí.<p>

- No, no – le dije. Me miró extrañado – Quédate conmigo.

- Por siempre, preciosa – me dijo.

Sonreí y levante la cabeza para besarlo dulcemente. Aun no había dejado de llover. Parecía que el cielo iba a caerse. Giro sobre el colchón y me dejó descansar sobre su fuerte pecho. Había algo distinto dentro de mí, algo de lo que no estoy segura. Cerré mis ojos, y dejé que el olor de su cuerpo me invadiera. ¿Qué será de mí mañana? Cuando seguramente, ya no lo tenga.

* * *

><p><strong>Les pareció largo? corto? asqueroso? Espero su opinión.<strong>

**Tuve**** que cambiar algunas cosas del capitulo original espero no se molesten :)**


	21. Capitulo 19

**Perdón****,no pude actualizar por que eh estado enferma D: pero aquí tienen :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ICarly no es mio<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19<p>

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el techo de mi habitación. Los fuertes rayos del sol entraban por la gran ventana. Gire sobre la cama y estaba sola. Me senté en la cama y tome con firmeza las sabanas.

- ¿Freddie? – lo llamé.

Nadie contesto a mi llamado. Lentamente me puse de pie. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y asome mi cabeza, no había nadie en la cocina. Y tampoco en la sala y el baño. ¿Dónde está Freddie? Volví a la habitación. Me senté en la cama para pensar un poco. ¿Se habrá ido? ¿No volveré a verlo? De pronto mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

- Se fue – susurre y mire hacia la ventana.

Cerré los ojos y recordé la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida. Una noche inolvidable. Sus besos, sus caricias, su respiración mezclándose con la mía. Rompí en llanto. Sentí un gran mareo y unas tremendas ganas de devolver. Me puse de pie y corrí al baño. Me tire de rodillas al inodoro, y como si hubiese comido algo que me hubiera hecho mal, comencé a devolver. Me puse de pie y me mire al espejo. Toda una vida por delante frente a mis ojos, pero ahora no puedo continuar sin él. ¿Qué ha hecho conmigo? Otra vez ese mareo. Cerré los ojos y me sostuve del lava manos. Cuando al fin se fue el mareo, me paré bien. Nada podía hacer, solo esperar a que él volviera. Al poco tiempo Carly entro a mi apartamento. Sin pensarlo corrí a su encuentro. Me tire a sus brazos en busca de un poco de consuelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó preocupada.

- Solo necesito que me abraces – le dije y rompí en llanto.

- Sam, dime que tienes – me rogó.

- Tengo miedo – dije angustiada.

- Tranquila amiga, no voy a dejarte sola – me dijo.

- No me sueltes Carly, no me sueltes.

Carly extrañada me abrazó con fuerza, no entendía mi estado. Y tampoco iba a entenderlo. Es que nadie sabe lo que yo siento ahora, lo que yo siento sin él.

Me deje caer en la cama. Mi vida había vuelto a ser la de antes. Bueno, no del todo. Otra vez al trabajo, a la rutina, a los problemas. Pero nada de él. No lo he vuelto a ver, no sé nada de él. Hay veces en las que creo que estoy completamente loca y todo lo que pasó fue producto de mi imaginación. Tres largas semanas han pasado desde que se fue. El señor diablo, se fue. Sentí caer una fría lágrima por mi rostro. No he dejado de llorar. Siempre que estoy sola, lloro. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba sola en casa. Carly quiso volver a vivir conmigo, pero casi se lo prohibí. Dice que teme por mi salud. Es un poco extremista. Pero desde que él se fue, no he dejado de estar enferma. Tengo nauseas, vómitos, dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, mareos, hasta un poco de fiebre. No quiero ir al médico, es solo perder el tiempo en escuchar algo que ya se. 'Señorita, lo que usted tiene es anemia, anemia emocional' Puras idioteces. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación para buscar un vaso de agua. Un profundo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, detuve mis pasos en la puerta. Era la misma sensación de…

- Lo siento… – dijo provocando que mi corazón casi se saliera de lugar.

- Rachel – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Solo necesito saber una cosa – me dijo y se acercó a mí. Colocó su fría mano sobre mi vientre. La mire extrañada.

- ¿Dónde está Freddie? – le pregunte rápidamente.

- No puedo decírtelo – me dijo y sus pálidos ojos se humedecieron.

- Por favor Rachel, necesito verlo. Necesito saber de él – dije mientras un nudo se formaba en mi

Se alejó perturbada de mí. La mire bien. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Freddie? Me miró fijo a los ojos, provocando más frío en mí. Dijo algo que no entendí. Creo que fue en el mismo idioma en el que me habló Freddie hace unos días.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Sam – me dijo.

- Mucho tiempo, ¿para qué?

- Sam… - me llamó por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué? – le dije.

- Dios quiere tu vida, por la eternidad de Freddie – dijo. La mire bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte sin entender.

- Dios quiere tu vida, a cambio de la de Freddie.

- ¿Va a morir? – pregunte mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

- Si no hacemos lo que él quiere, creo que si – me dijo.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. No era posible. Yo no puedo permitir que Freddie muera, no, no puedo permitirlo. Si Dios quiere mi vida por la de él, no voy a negarme. Mi vida no vale nada, sin Freddie no.

Freddie.

La mire bien. Estaba algo rara. Últimamente siempre estaba rara. Estábamos sobre uno de las torres más altas de la cuidad. Mire fijo la oscura noche. El cielo estaba extraño, inusual. Recordé su admiración por la noche, le encantaba la noche. Como la extrañaba, como la necesitaba. Es increíble pensar que jamás sentí esto por nadie. Pero sabía que no podía estar con ella, que no debía estarlo. Fue un error dejar que eso pasara, pero no me arrepiento. Jamás podría arrepentirme. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Yo jugando con las almas del mundo, llenando de odio y maldad a las personas. Y fingiendo que nada me importa. Sonreí levemente y giré sobre mi mano el pedazo de vidrio roto con el que estaba jugando. Como era de esperar me corte. Solté el vidrio y mire mi palma. ¿Sangre? Nunca había sangrado al cortarme. Levante la otra mano y con uno de mis dedos toque la herida. Siseé ante el dolor. ¿Dolor? ¿Qué mierda está pasando? Mire a Rachel, ella me miraba fijo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunte mostrándole mi mano.

- Eso eres tú – me contestó.

- ¡No estoy para juegos, Rachel! – le grite enojado.

Ella sabe algo y no quiere decírmelo. El cielo oscuro relampagueó. Mire a mi alrededor y la volví a mirar a ella.

- ¿Qué quiere? – le pregunte. No me contestó - ¡¿QUE QUIERE?

Rápidamente me acerque a ella, pero ni siquiera parpadeó. Me miró fijo a los ojos. Trate de leer sus pensamientos. ¡Pero qué diablos! Ella no tiene pensamientos.

- Quiere la vida de Sam – me dijo. La mire bien.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dije y salí de allí.

Aparecí en su departamento. La busque con la mirada, no estaba. La llamé y nadie contestó. Golpee fuertemente la pared, provocando que quebrara.  
>¡Te lo juro barbón, juro que si le hiciste algo te vas a arrepentir!<br>Salí en busca de Rachel, tenía que encontrarla y si es necesario hasta amenazarla para que me dijera en donde diablos esta Sam. La divisé cerca de una de las camillas del hospital.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

- Ya sabes donde esta, Freddie – me dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Por qué la quiere? – pregunte.

- No lo sé, solo la quiere.

- ¡Tiene que tener un maldito motivo! – le grite.

- ¿Acaso no te parece que haber estado contigo no es un motivo? – me preguntó.

La mire bien. Eso es… esto es un castigo. Un maldito castigo en contra de ella, por haberme hecho sentir eso que nunca tendría que haber sentido. Pero esto no se queda así. Quiere jugar sucio, entonces vamos a jugar sucio.

- ¡¿Quieres jugar amigo, quieres? – Pregunte mirando al cielo - ¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo, de igual a igual!

Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente. Pronto a mis oídos comenzaron a llegar gritos de dolor, de miedo, de angustia. Él tocaba lo que a mí me importaba, yo iba a jugar con lo que a él le importaba. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor.

- ¡¿Es lo que quieres? – grite y reí con ganas – ¡Suelta a Sam y dejare de matar a tus hombres!

Giré y lo encontré frente a mí. Hace cuanto que no bajaba aquí, hace cuanto que no se animaba a presentarse en mi reino.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunte.

- ¿La quieres? – me preguntó.

- No estoy de humor – lo amenacé - ¿Escuchas a tus hombres? – pregunte y sonreí levemente - ¿Quieres verlos morir, uno por uno?

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver – dijo lleno de calma.

Como detesto que nada le provoque culpa, que nada le de miedo, que nada lo angustie. ¡Oh, todo poderoso no tiene alma!

- Quiero que dejes a Sam – dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Qué me das a cambio de ella? – preguntó.

- Ya te dije que es lo que va a pasar si no me la das – le conteste.

Sonrió levemente y palmeó unas cuantas veces. Como siempre que hacía eso, aparecimos en ese celestial lugar. El cielo. Mire a mí alrededor. Y allí la vi a ella acostada sobre un extraño mueble.

- Sam – la llame y quise acercarme a ella, pero él se puso en mi camino.

- No puede escucharte, ella ahora es mía – me dijo. Lo miré coléricamente.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres? – le pregunte.

- Hay algo que no sabes, Freddie – dijo y caminó hacia Sam.

Se acercó más a ella y con cuidado colocó su mano sobre su vientre. Lo mire extrañado. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – pregunte sin entender.

- Habíamos dicho que no podías hacerlo. Eso era un trato, un acuerdo, como quieras llamarlo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, hermano? – Le dije soltando una risa nerviosa – Soy el diablo.

- Freddie – me llamó.

- Suéltala, porque voy a destruir tu maldito mundo si no lo haces – lo amenacé.

- Sam está embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>TAN TAN! Que tal? que sorpresa no? :D<strong>

**Reviews? :)**


	22. Capitulo 20

**Bueno los consiento mucho :P hehe de acuerdo este el el penúltimo capitulo ya el siguiente es el final :( si lo se es triste,bueno como les habre dicho empezare con la historia de los policías y eso :D eso que en el futuro les guste. hasta mañ**ana****

* * *

><p><strong>ICarly no es mio y nunca lo seré si fuera mio tendría mas temporadas y MUCHO MAS SEDDIE!<strong>

**Posdata: Vieron la foto de mi perfil?,apoco no esta bonita es un foto montaje no se quien la hizo pero es hermoso :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20<p>

Lo mire bien y luego la mire a ella. Eso no era verdad, él solo estaba jugando conmigo, jugando con mis emociones. Emociones que jamás pensé sentir, pensé tener. ¿Un hijo? Maldita sea barbón, no juegues conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – dije luego de unos segundos.

Él caminó hasta mí y se colocó a mi lado para mirar hacia Sam. Gire mi cabeza para observarlo.

- No te estoy mintiendo, si estas pensando eso. Tú sabes que yo no miento, eso no es de mi agrado – me dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres de ella? – le pregunte apretando los dientes.

- Sam me dio su vida a cambio de tu eternidad, amigo – dijo.

Lo mire sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba pensando esta chica para hacer una cosa así?

- Ya te lo dije, hermano. La dejas ir o vamos a estar en serios problemas – dije amenazante. Él rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Quieres saber que será tu bebe? – me preguntó. No dije nada. Solo me quede quieto en mi lugar – Va a ser un varón.

- ¡NO JUEGUES MÁS CONMIGO! – le grite.

- Ya te dije que no te estoy mintiendo, Freddie.

- Entonces, déjala – le dije y quise acercarme de nuevo a ella.

Pero para mi desgracia, ese lame botas de Gabriel se metió en mi camino. Lo mire con furia, pero el maldito albino ni siquiera parpadeó.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino, lame botas! – le exigí.

- No puedes acercarte a ella, Freddie. No puedes tocarla, no puedes hablarle. E intenta no mirarla. – me dijo.

- Oh Gabriel, no estoy para tus juegos de ángel perfecto – dije e intente acercarme de nuevo. Otra vez él no me dejó.

- Si solo hubieras cumplido tu pacto – me dijo el ricitos de oro – Esta pobre mujer ahora no cargaría en su vientre al hijo del pecado.

- ¡No hables así de mi hijo! – le gruñí cuando lo escuche.

- Ya Gabriel, déjalo en paz – dijo Dios con tono divertido.

- Tú lo quisiste así, barbón. Ahora vamos a ver quién es más débil – dije.

Comencé a buscar a Rachel, maldita sea ella tiene toda la culpa. ¿Por qué diablos no me dijo antes lo que él quería? Ahora mi hijo no tiene derecho a nacer, porque es mi hijo. Eso no es justo y tampoco es justo que dios pueda tener hijos y yo no. La encontré sentada en una calle, esperando seguramente lo que sería otra muerte.

- Ahora mismo me das tu agenda – le dije. Me miró bien.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó y se puso de pie.

- Aquí va a correr sangre, Rachel. Así que prepara una bolsa nueva para las almas que vas a llevarle al todopoderoso.

- Freddie, tú no puedes hacer eso – me dijo.

- ¿A no? ¿Quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú? No lo creo – le dije.

Tome con algo de furia lo que estaba buscando y sin seguir dando vueltas me desaparecí de allí.  
>Ellos dormían, siempre lo hacían cuando yo no estaba ahí. Y ellos iban a hacer todo lo que yo tenía pensado que hicieran. Siempre fueron mis compañeros, y ahora sé que de algún modo ellos me quieren.<p>

- ¡Arriba, perezosos! – dije elevando mi voz.

Todos abrieron sus ojos y rápidamente quisieron atacarme. Pero colocando mi mano frente a ellos, no lo hicieron.

- Hoy no estoy para juegos, muchachos – les dije.

Uno de ellos abrió sus gigantescas y negras alas para lanzar un horrible chillido. Esperé a que terminara.

- Ya, ya deja de quejarme Milias. Tengo algo para ustedes – le dije y sonreí levemente.

Comencé a escuchar lo que tanto me gustaba escuchar. Gritos, desesperación, desgracia, miedo, dolor, sufrimiento. Todo eso que alimentaba mi oscura alma. Pero de repente eso no causó nada en mí. Nada. Lo único que yo quería era que Sam estuviera bien, y que Él la dejara vivir. A ella y a mi hijo. De repente Rachel se apareció frente a mí. La mire bien.

- Tú no quieres esto, Freddie. Lo único que quieres es que ella esté bien. Pero sé que no quieres destruir el mundo – me dijo. La mire y reí irónicamente.

- Tú no sabes nada, Rachel. Nada – le dije. Se acercó más a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Se que la amas – dijo.

- Yo no puedo sentir eso, porque eso es una mierda – dije enojado.

- Solo debes escuchar a tu corazón, y veraz que algo se te ocurrirá – me dijo y desapareció.  
>Tal vez ella tenga razón. Tal vez solo deba ir y rogárselo, ir y negociar. ¡Eso es! Tengo que negociar con él. Llegué a ese lugar y como tantas veces, esa maldita luz lastimo mis ojos. La puerta estaba abierta y allí la vi a ella. Estaba acostada en la cama. Los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su vientre. No había nadie en la habitación, comencé a acercarme a ella. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, estire mi mano y toque la suya. Estaba fría.<p>

- Tú no tienes la culpa Freddie, ella quiso esto – me habló él. Gire a verlo.

- Por lo que más quieras déjala ir – le dije.

- Eso no es posible amigo.

- Te doy mi eternidad por ella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Eso, que dejó de ser el diablo por la vida de Sam.

Sus ojos se abrieron bien, para mirarme fijo. Se quedó callado por un largo rato. Y eso ya me estaba poniendo nervioso, más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Volví mi mirada a Sam, necesitaba abrasarla, besarla. Saber que ella iba a estar bien.

- ¡Eso es amigo! – dijo de repente y se acercó a abrasarme. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo? Lo alejé de mí – ¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar! ¡Eso!

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – le pregunte.

- De pensar por primera vez en alguien más que en ti – me dijo y se acercó a Sam – Yo no iba a quedarme con Sam, no puedo hacer eso. Solo hice todo esto para que reaccionaras y te dieras cuenta de las cosas.

- ¡¿DE QUE COSAS ME ESTAS HABLANDO? – dije totalmente sacado de mí, por no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Te estoy hablando de amor, de entrega, de todo eso que creías que no podías sentir porque eres el diablo.

- ¿Estuviste bromeando conmigo? – le pregunte.

- Solo un poco – dijo divertido – Jamás podría quedarme con tu eternidad y ya sabes porque. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sabes que somos hermanos…

- No, no. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes – le dije.

- Ahora eres libre, puedes hacer lo que mejor creas para ella y para el niño. Eres el señor diablo, así que piénsalo.

De repente él ya no estaba. Solo estábamos Sam y yo en la habitación del departamento de ella. Ella estaba acostada en la cama, durmiendo profundamente. La miré fijo ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? ¿Dejarla y que críe sola a nuestro hijo? Eso va a ser lo mejor, para ella y para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta mañana mañana &amp; mañana :D<strong>

**Reviews? yo se que si ;)**


	23. Capitulo 21

**FINAL! Oh si nene es el final :( pero bueno espero que les guste ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>ICarly no es mio, Y ya es el final D: pero bueno después con otra historia :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21<p>

Comencé a despertar, un pequeño dolor de cabeza hizo que me mi cuerpo doliera. Con cuidado me senté en la cama. Mire a mi alrededor y nadie estaba allí. ¿Dónde está Freddie? Con mucho más cuidado me bajé de la cama y un terrible mareo hizo que tuviera ganas de vomitar. Rápidamente corrí hacia la puerta de mi habitación y cuando la abrí me quedé quieta, él estaba ahí.

- Freddie… – susurre y mis ojos se humedecieron.

- Hola preciosa – me dijo.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a él y lo abrase con fuerza. Sentí su inmediata respuesta, que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunte mientras me alejaba de él para mirarlo.

- No pasó nada. Pero debo irme Sam – dijo. Lo mire aterrada.

- No, no. ¿Qué hay de mi alma? Aún no sé lo que quiero – dije rápidamente.

- Ya no quiero tu alma. Jamás podría llevarme tu alma.

- Pero hicimos un… trato – dije nerviosa.

- Ya no más preciosa, ahora yo me vuelvo de donde nunca me tuve que haber ido. Ellos me esperan.

- Te amo Freddie, te amo y no quiero perderte – le dije mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro con sus manos.

- A veces es mejor perder que haber hallado, preciosa – dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- Bésame Freddie, bésame – dije sin dejar de llorar.

Apenas le dije eso sentí su boca sobre la mía y la sensación más linda del mundo invadió mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué me había enamorado del diablo? ¿Por qué encontré el amor en alguien completamente imposible? Pero este es un imposible de verdad, no como pasa en las novelas. Que al final siempre termina con él.  
>Sus labios tomaban con cuidado los míos, mientras mis lágrimas mojaban nuestro beso. No podía dejarlo, no quería dejarlo ir. Levante mis brazos y los coloque detrás de su cuello, para acercarlo más a mí. Despacio se alejó de mi boca. Abrí mis ojos para míralo. Acarició mi rostro.<p>

- Debes olvidar todo esto preciosa, solo olvidarlo – me dijo y comenzó a alejarse más de mí. Algo tenía que hacer, él no podía irse.

- ¡Ya sé lo que quiero por mi alma! – dije fuerte ya que él estaba casi llegando a la puerta. Se giró a verme – Quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

Me miró fijo, para luego sonreír levemente. Yo también lo hice. Pero otra vez ese horrible mareo vino a mí, estaba vez no pude aguantarlo.  
>Corrí al baño y me arrodillé frente a retrete. Sentí como él se acercaba a mí. Cuando al fin ese horrible mareo se fue me puse de pie y lavé mi boca. Me giré a verlo.<p>

- No sé porque, pero no dejo de marearme y vomitar – le dije.

Sus ojos cafés tomaron un particular brillo. Se acercó más a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi vientre. Mire su mano, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte.

- Sam, estás embarazada – me dijo. Por un segundo mi corazón dejó de latir. Lo mire bien. Él estaba bromeando conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – dije luego de un rato.

- Vamos a ser padres, preciosa.

- Pero eso es imposible, nosotros solo estuvimos la otra noche y…

Claro que es posible, él es el diablo. Esto era increíble ¿Yo embarazada? Jamás pensé en ser madre, y mucho menos tener un hijo del señor diablo. Pero nada me hace más feliz que saber esto. Voy a tener un bebe, un bebe del hombre que amo.

- Por eso va a ser mejor que yo me vaya. Para que nuestro bebé no, no sea el hijo del diablo – dijo.

- No, no tú no te vas a ningún lado. Yo ya te dije lo que quiero por mi alma, y me lo vas a dar Freddie. Más ahora que vas a ser padre.

Me miró fijo a los ojos, tratando de intimidarme como siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez no pudo, esta vez no me intimidó.

- Te amo – me dijo. Otra vez mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Yo también te amo – le dije y me acerque a besarlo de nuevo.

& Sin más que decir se fue, dejándome sola en esta casa vacía, triste y principalmente sin él.

Cinco años después.

- ¡Christopher Benson! – lo reprendí.

Se giró a verme. Tenía los ojos de su padre y mi cabello. Tenía su sonrisa y mi nariz. Era lo más hermoso que podía existir en este mundo. Sonrió mostrándome todos los dientes que tenía. Era tan pícaro, sabía cómo convencerme.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho mamá de hacerle cosas al gato? – le pregunte.

Tomé a nuestra pobre mascota, que otra vez estaba cambiada de color y la llave a la habitación de al lado.

- ¿Papi? – me dijo buscándolo con la mirada.

-Ya debe estar por llegar – le dije.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Lo mire sin poder creerlo, estaba tan grande era un niño ejemplar. Christopher apenas tenía 4 años y tres meses. Aun era muy pequeño, y ya hacía varias cosas que los demás niños no podían hacer. Como por ejemplo mover cosas de un lugar a otro, lo cual me irrita por qué nunca puedo encontrar algunas de mis cosas, cambiar de color al gato y jugar con su padre hasta hacerme enojar. Aun no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cinco años desde que mi vida cambió por completo. Que cambió por unas pocas palabras que dije una noche: 'Le vendo mi alma al diablo…' La puerta de la casa se abrió.

- ¿Acaso estas pensando en venderme tu alma de nuevo? – me preguntó entrando.

Sonreí al verlo. Estaba llegando del trabajo, ¿Pueden creerlo? Decidió hacer lo que hacen los hombres normales. Trabajar y ganar dinero para la familia.  
>Chris lo miró y sin pensarlo corrió hacia él.<p>

- ¡Eh, Como estas campeón! – Me dijo y cuando el pequeño estuvo cerca de él y lo alzó en brazos – Oh, estas más pesado.

- Es un niño grande. Y ha cambiado el color del gato de nuevo – le dije recordando aquello.

Con nuestro hijo en brazos se acercó a mí y depositó un suave y delicado beso en mis labios.

- Sabes que no puede controlar sus poderes aún – dijo y lo dejó en suelo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? – le pregunte y me acerque a abrazarlo. Coloque mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Como siempre. No me faltan ganas de hacerle algo al pesado de Richard

- Ya lo hablamos Freddie, nada de cosas malas en el trabajo. Ni en casa.

- ¡Pero es insoportable! – me alejé de él.

- Lo sé, tuve que soportarlo – le dije.

Se sentó en el sillón y me hizo una seña para que me sentara sobre sus piernas. Me senté sobre él y acomodé su cabello. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, y él fuego ardió en mí. Él sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gusta.

- Llame a Rachel, para que viniera por Chris – me dijo.

Como detesto que sepa en lo que estoy pensando. Gire la cabeza para ver a nuestro bebé. Jugaba entretenido con sus cosas, e intentaba hacer algo que yo no entendía.

- ¿Y para qué? – le pregunte haciéndome la tonta. Se acercó a mi oído.

- Para que tú y yo fabriquemos otro bebé. No creo que quieras que Chris sea hijo único y no tenga con quien jugar – me susurró.

- ¿Y acaso le dijiste eso a tu hermana? – le pregunte divertida.

- Pues claro. Dijo que encantada vendría a buscarlo para que juntos hicieran el trabajo de ella.

- Freddie, sabes que no me gusta que Christopher haga esas cosas.

- Sam, sabes que Chris no es un niño común. Y además Rachel dice que a las personas les gusta verlo antes de morir. Les da como una sensación de paz. Aunque no entiendo porque.

- Podrá ser el hijo del ser más temido del mundo. Pero te aseguró que él no tiene nada de tenebroso.

- Ya verás cuando crezca lo tenebroso que será – me dijo divertido.  
>La puerta sonó dos veces y mi cuñada entró por ella. Chris la miró y rió divertido para luego estirar sus brazos en petición de upa. Le encantaba ver a su tía. Yo no entendía muy bien el porqué. Rachel sonrió y lo alzó.<p>

- ¿Cómo está el niño más lindo del mundo? – le preguntó.

- Hola Rach – la saludó Freddie.

- ¿Cómo estas hermanito? Hola Sam – me dijo y sonrió – Bueno este bebé y yo ya nos vamos porque creo que ustedes dos tienen varias cosas que hacer.

- Ya lo tienes claro hermanita – dijo Freddie. Lo golpeé levemente. Él rió.

- Si se pone irritado, tráelo Rach – le dije.

- Quédate tranquila, nosotros sabemos cómo divertirnos. Adiós – dijo y desapareció con él.

El silencio se hizo presente en la casa. Yo aun estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Acaricie sus cabellos y luego bajé mi mano a su camisa. Desabroche los primeros cuatro botones.

- Ya no puedes aguantarte ¿Verdad? – me dijo.

- Solo te pongo un poco más cómodo – dije divertida.

- No te hagas cielo, si te encanta que te haga el amor.

- ¿Y cómo no me va a encantar? Si ah dónde vas tú, va el fuego.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que no fue el mejor final que digamos hehe o eso yo pienso :P como siempre le tuve que cambiar algunas cosas del capitulo original pero creo que me gusta mas así :D<strong>

**Hasta la próxima. Ah y muchísimas gracias por los Reviews.**


End file.
